


Our Seperate Ways

by KamenRiderW



Series: Supernatural and Kamen Rider W crossover [1]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider W (Double), Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Character Death, Evil Philip, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love Confessions, M/M, Two faced Philip, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamenRiderW/pseuds/KamenRiderW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester left Castiel two years ago to quit the hunting life and he regrets it. But one trip to the supermarket and a run in with Kamen Rider Joker (Hidari Shotaro) will lead him straight to Castiel. Who is in the middle of a war. A very important war. A war that has every fandom in the world involved to protect their own worlds. Because, there truly are thousands upon thousands of parallel worlds out there... and Castiel has done the impossible. Brought them together to create the ultimate army. Dean finds out that Shotaro has lost someone very dear to him, and he's become the enemy. The Cyclone Dopant. Can Shotaro save the man he loves, and will Dean be able to admit that he loves Castiel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a Destiel and Phidari fanfiction and I hope you like it! I just love both ships because they're so adorable. Plus, I added in many MANY fandoms and its ok if you screech when you see your favorites!

A week ago, Dean’s little brother had fallen severely ill. Dean had been terrified that the Trials really did have a lasting effect and was still slowly killing his brother. And when Sam was coughing up tons of blood, had a 102 degree fever, and Sam couldn’t remember who he was, Dean knew it was the end for his brother. He had been sitting on the couch in the front room, a beer in one hand when he heard the flutter of wings. His eyes desperately scanned the room, his heart starting to beat at 1000 miles per an hour. Castiel was nowhere to be found and Dean thought he had imagined it. He got up on his tired feet and went to Sam’s room. For the first time in a week, Sam was sitting upright in bed. Color had returned to his face. He was ok.  
“Cas saved me Dean. Even after we left him behind, he came back to save me,” Sam mumbled into Dean’s embrace.  
“Cas is and forever will be our guardian angel,” Dean answered as he shook and remembered that night.  
“He shouldn’t even want to, Dean. We hurt him pretty bad,” Sam replied quietly.  
Dean held his gigantic brother even closer. “I know. I know, Sammy.”  
The brothers, however, never noticed the black haired man dressed in a black suit, blue tie, and tan trench coat. They never noticed how he stayed outside every night long after his team had fallen asleep. And he protected that apartment from ghosts, demons, and monsters. The Winchesters had a very quiet break from the life of hunting, all thanks to Dean’s guardian angel.  
2 years later  
“…a cinema?” Dean heard Sam say over the phone.  
“Take her there, she’ll love it,” Dean replied as he browsed over the taco supplies at the super market.  
A year ago, Sam had moved out of Dean’s apartment, got himself one, and went back to school. Sam had eventually settled in Mt.Pleasant, Iowa. It was far away from that life and small and peaceful. He had finally found someone to settle down with and Dean was more than happy. He just wished that he had that person, but Castiel had disappeared. They hadn’t heard from the man in more than two years and Dean was more than worried. Dean knew Cas was still alive though, little miracles kept happening all the time. From Dean getting pushed out of the way by a speeding car by an invisible force, to Dean getting shot in the chest and the wound healing within minutes. No, Cas was there, Cas was always there.  
Dean sighed and threw the taco shells into his basket. It was no use thinking about Cas, what was done was done. He just hoped he’d be able to apologize to Cas someday and have him back in his life again.  
Screams broke Dean’s concentration and a crowd came running straight in Dean’s direction. Dean watched in horror as the people closest to whatever they were running from where frozen into ice blocks. Then a short man wearing an expensive black suit and a black top hat strutted to the frozen people and laughed loudly.  
“I am Isaka Shinkuro,” The man shouted happily. “And I have been resurrected to kill the Winchesters and then walk this world once more.”  
Usually, when someone said that they were supposed to kill the Winchesters, Dean started to run. And he did, very fast. Around another aisle.  
“I smell Dean Winchester!” Isaka shouted happily right behind him. “Where is your brother Dean?”  
Dean answered cockily. “Somewhere you can’t find!”  
“Ah, don’t be like that Mr. Winchester!” Isaka laughed. “I’ll find Sammy soon enough, after I dispose of you.”  
Then the temperature dropped around Dean and coldness ran up his spine. Suddenly he was knocked out of the way by someone and dragged into another aisle before he could even start to process what had happened. The man helped Dean to his feet, picked up his black fedora and placed it back on his raven colored hair. He wore a rumpled black vest, a checkered shirt, and a black tie. His eyes were focused on the point where Dean had just began. Then Dean noticed the device in the man’s ear and the odd shaped belt at his waist.  
“Cas, we’re moving to you. I’ve got Dean Winchester,” the man said in a thick accent which suggested that he wasn’t from this country.  
Dean and the stranger ran to the back of the store, completely circling Isaka. Dean was pushed into a small alcove nestled in the wall.  
“Stay here,” the man said to Dean then turned away. “Let’s go, Philip. Oh, habit of course.”  
Dean suddenly became confused. The stranger pulled out a purple flash drive looking thing and brought it across his chest in a diagonal. It suddenly said ‘Joker’.  
“Henshin,” the man said and pushed the purple looking flash drive into the belt. Wind blew past Dean and he shielded his eyes just in case. When he looked back up, the man was no longer standing there in front of him. Or maybe he was, but in a power ranger suit. It was completely purple with a stretched W on the chest.  
“How has that monster come back? Oh, Philip, you wouldn’t believe this. Castiel was right, Hell bound souls are not staying in the Pit. They’re walking the Earth once more, and who to think that this piece of scum would be among them?” The man sighed but Dean quit listening after that.  
All he had heard, of course, was Castiel. There could only be one Castiel that knew about Hell, and souls, and all that Supernatural shit. The fact that this one man was dressed like a power ranger did not bother Dean at all. This man was in league with Cas, and this was how he’d see him again. He’d have to warn Sam as soon as he could and bust ass to get Sam out of any danger. Maybe he’d send him to Canada for awhile.  
“What’s your name?” the man asked, turning to face Dean.  
“Dean Winchester, who are you?” Dean answered quickly.  
“In English? Shotaro Hidari,” Shotaro answered.  
Dean knew he couldn’t lose Shotaro, not if it meant getting to Cas. But what about Sam? Was his brother in danger? He thanked God that his brother was no longer living in this town. Dean then made up his mind. Even though he had ‘retired’ from the hunting business did not mean he was weak and pathetic and willing to let other people die. He pulled his gun from his pocket and loaded a thirty round clip into it.  
“Let’s gank this bitch,” Dean said and took off.  
Dean followed the way that Shotaro had gone. He kept his ears trained to the sound of fighting, his eyes continuously scanned his surroundings. He would NOT be caught with his pants down by Isaka, he would have the upper hand. Suddenly a shelf was pushed over in front of Dean and he stopped dead. Isaka and the purple guy were struggling. Isaka’s eyes were black and frost had covered Shotaro and right arm completely. Dean ducked low and ran to the other side of the aisle. The purple guy went flying into a rack of potato chips. He didn’t get back up. Dean thought to himself its now or never, this guy needs help. Dean aimed the gun around the corner, made sure the bullets had a devils trap sigil on them and shot. Round after round entered Isaka’s body.  
The man staggered and fell to the ground, just barely winded. Dean hoped this man wasn’t like Abbadon, or else he’d be in a lot more trouble. Dean pulled the ruby’s knife from his jacket pocket and dashed across the area. He brought the blade down and sank it into Isaka’s shoulder. What was born a demon, stayed a demon, and died a demon. Light flickered under Isaka’s skin, but then died. Then Dean was sent reeling back and toppling over Shotaro.  
“Its not going to work, Dean Winchester. I’m a demon, yes, but I’m also a dopant. My memories are still in my body!” Isaka said happily getting closer to both Dean and Shotaro.  
Dean’s entire body was aching and his gun had been thrown to the other side of the room. He checked for the knife, but it was gone as well. Shotaro, however, got to his feet and lunged at Isaka tiredly. He was easily deflected and thrown into another shelving unit.  
“What’s wrong, Mr. Hidari? Are you feeling unwell? Where is your other half?” Isaka sneered.  
Dean had no idea what Shotaro’s ‘second half’ was, but he could visually see Shotaro tense up. Even though he couldn’t see the man’s face, he could tell that whoever Isaka was talking about must have left. Dean could relate, he’s lost a lot of people he’s loved to. His mom, John, Charlie, Kevin, Bobby, Jo, Ellen, and countless others.  
“Is he not here? Did you lose him. Or did he die? Forget that, he’s already been dead. He’s an amazing leader, did I ever tell you that?” Isaka asked as he grabbed Shotaro by his throat and threw him across the room.  
Then the purple armor was gone and Shotaro lay there broken and bleeding. Shotaro’s face was set like stone and he looked angry.  
“Oh,” Isaka sighed. “He’s gone isn’t he? A monster? I heard that the Shotaro I knew before I died was darker these days. Are you finally hard-boiled Hidari?”  
“You… have made the…worst mist-ake, you bastard!” Shotaro said as he stood up slowly, then Shotaro pulled Dean behind a stand of macaroni and cheese. “Castiel NOW!”  
Suddenly, a shadow of wings spread over both men and a high pitched noise erupted from the shadow.  
“Castiel? HOW? YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE HUMAN!” Isaka spat and then he disappeared.  
Then the light shut off abruptly and the noise stopped. And there stood Cas, his raven colored hair messy, 5 o’clock shadow on his cheeks, and his tan trench coat messy and ripped. His bright blue eyes met Dean’s candy apple green.  
“Cas,” Dean whispered.  
“Dean,” Cas answered and ran towards Dean, enveloping him in a hug.  
“Its been too long Cas, why didn’t you ever contact me?” Dean asked.  
And in Castiel’s deep voice that always sent shivers down Dean’s spine, he said. “You wanted a normal life, Dean. Normal meant no supernatural forces bothering you… including me. I’ve been saving people, hunting things like you’ve done.”  
“Yeah, but you’re an exception, you’re always welcome. I haven’t seen, heard, or talked to you in two years Cas. I prayed to you for so long Cas,” Dean said as he pulled away.  
“I know, I heard,” Cas answered.  
Shotaro came up and joined them. “I know you’re having your reunion now guys, but we need to move. If Isaka’s rose from Hell, I can only guess Kazu has to, and he’s even worst news. Both of them could come back and without… we’d be outnumbered.”  
Castiel nodded his head. “Of course Shotaro.”  
Castiel grabbed onto both Dean and Shotaro’s shoulder and then they were zapped away.  
They appeared in a forest like area with cement walls surrounding the area. Demon repelling symbols were painted on every free inch of space and stand of, probably Holy water, were everywhere. Hundreds of people were milling around, putting up or taking down large tents. Dean could see that some of those people were angels by the way they held themselves. There was an extremely large tent in the middle of the set up with a large flag flying up in the wind saying “Command Center” in about eight languages. When Dean looked closer, he could see many different cultures of people and the languages flying around where nauseating.  
“Shotaro!” Another black haired man, a little taller than Shotaro himself said as he ran up.  
“Ah, Hino Eiji!” Shotaro replied.  
“How did the mission go? Did you…uh, found out how to save Philip?” Hino Eiji asked.  
Shotaro’s whole demeanor changed yet again. “It went fine, we saved Dean Winchester, but no. I have not found the secret. Excuse me, I’m going to go catalogue the movements of the demons.”  
Dean sighed as he watched the man stomp off. “What is his problem?”  
“Philip is. He lost him two years or so ago, and when Philip came back, he was very happy. In the city they protected, dopants went ‘extinct’. The threat rose rapidly. Shotaro and Philip always shared a bed together, and when Shotaro woke up around 12 in the night, Philip wasn’t there. He went out looking for his partner, worried of course, and then he saw Philip at his family’s evil business. And he was producing Gaia Memories. He became a dopant by himself and attacked Shotaro, and Shotaro barely made it out alive. Shotaro thinks he is being mind controlled. Eiji and I haven’t been able to tell him that Philip may be permanently gone,” Cas explained. “He came to us 8 months ago asking for our help. He’s been a very good soldier, one of my very best.”  
Eiji sighed and played around with his extremely colorful baggy shirt. “I know how he feels. When I lost Ankh, I was very determined. Shotaro-kun doesn’t see that he loves Philip. And I’ve met the guy, Philip. He changed Shotaro for the better, there were more smiles, more kindness. The man there is like how I was when I was becoming a Greeed. Dangerous. Philip hurt Shotaro so bad, and Shotaro is still so determined to bring him back.”  
Castiel replied sadly. “I know. I’ve seen him so happy and carefree.”  
“So, what’s the scoop? Ankh is glaring at me, and he’s not happy,” Eiji said.  
“Isaka showed up, and he is a class 5. Even still has all the Gaia Memories inside of him. He took off after I showed up, but I’m sure he wasn’t scared. He probably went to regroup, and cause more havoc. Before we pack up we need to send another attack his way. Can you talk to Yusuke, Kaito, and Tsukusa? I think they’d make a good quick team to get there and escape,” Castiel answered.  
“Of course, Yusuke and Kaito have gotten pretty bored,” Eiji said before walking off.  
“Eiji!” Castiel called after him. “Assemble the war council, we need to have a meeting.”  
“You think Shotaro is up for it?” Eiji asked.  
“Yes, Eiji. I know he is, he’s just…well its getting close to Philip’s 24th birthday, so Shotaro may be a little… different,” Castiel answered.  
“Of course, I’ll get them assembled,” Eiji answered before taking off and joining a red headed guy, whose hair was bald on one side and long and curled on the other.  
“So what the hell is going on?” Dean asked as Cas opened up the tent flap to the Command Center.  
Inside had a large table with a wide map and tacks in the middle. There were computers, screens, and many other things placed strategically in the area. To Dean’s right was a large table with at least 20 chairs or more.  
“War, the resistance. We’re trying to keep the world alive without the Humans finding out. We’ve called almost every person in this world that knows how to fight ‘supernatural’ creatures. We’ve got angels, spirits, hunters, Djinn, vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters, wizards/ witches, Super Sentai, demons, Kamen Riders, and many many others. We’ve been able to hold off most of the demons, but we can’t find the open gates to close them. Whoever is behind this is more powerful then I have ever seen in my millennia of life,” Castiel explained.  
“So, Hell on Earth it seems? Why haven’t I seen this? Where is Sam?” Dean answered.  
“I’ve had Gabriel go get your brother, he’s on his way now. And yes, Dean. It’s war. The Demons have allied with every single evil man out there in this world, whether giving them life or bribing them. If its bad, its part of their army. I’ve seen countless evil men, Isaka, Doctor Maki, Medusa, and so many others. We’re barely winning as it is. I’m losing way too many soldiers as it is,” Cas said as he studied the map. “We’ve moved around so much these past months its getting taxing. All these tacks represent great battles. Red are the ones we’ve lost, green the ones we’ve won. But, they keep coming back and we don’t. We started out with 100,000 or so soldiers, Dean. We’re down to 30,000.”  
“How long has this war gone on?”  
“Two years, but I’ve protected you from the worst of it. You and your brother. It’s the least I could do,” Cas sighed. “The Winchesters have done so much already that I couldn’t ask you for anymore. We’ve held up a good resistance as it is. We’ve got Den-O, Kiva, and Amazon on the DenLiner in the future getting us locations to attack at. We’ve got Camp Half-Blood joined with Camp Jupiter. Kamen Rider Decade has helped out a lot by connecting worlds and bringing people from other places. He’s brought together so many parallel worlds that even I’ve lost track of. The enemy, though, is always one step ahead.”  
“Yet, you’ve had time to ‘protect’ Sam and I, but you didn’t have time to say Hello or pop in at anytime? And I’ve been living at home worried to death about you and whether you were alive or not. Do you ever think about other people?” Dean answered angrily.  
“Yes, Dean, I do. It was time you left the hunting life. I knew you would never be able to do it yourself because its all you’ve known. So, I did it myself and I’ve given you that ‘apple pie life’ and if it weren’t for the demons that you and Sam have killed coming back and hunting you, then it would have stayed like that,” Cas answered before walking over to the table and sitting at the head.  
Dean’s expression softened as Cas put his head in his hands. Jimmy’s body had so many new scars now then when he last saw Cas, he could tell it hadn’t been easy. Even for an Angel of the Lord that has known only battle. It had to take a lot of energy to keep the battles hidden from normal people’s eyes. They were being kind, like Charlie had always said about the Doctor. Then the tent flap was pulled back and people started piling in and filling the seats alongside Cas. Dean went and grabbed an extra chair and sat in the corner. The odd thing about the group of people was that they didn’t talk at all. It was silent as they filed in, one after another. Dean sighed as he sat back in his chair, ready to be intensely bored.


	2. Chapter 2: The Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip being the head of the evil army, but he may or may not reconsider and miss what he had had with Shotaro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so sorry I haven't updated lately. Here's a chapter or two for you guys! :) I'm still trying to get a hang of these things, so bear with me!

A man stood in front of a darkened window, his extremely colorful vest flaying out on the sides. He had long black hair pulled back on the right side by blue file clips. Safely tucked away was his T3 Cyclone memory. His dimming brown eyes scanned the city beneath him. This man was the head of the enemy, he was the ultimate leader. He was a dear, lost partner to a half-boiled man lost in his mourning.   
“Sonazaki Raito,” Crowley sneered. “Why aren’t you commanding your troops?”  
“I was, Crowley,” Raito said as he turned around and walked over to the command table.   
“You know, some of the… villains don’t trust your motives. Not me, of course, but they don’t,” Crowley said cautiously.   
“I know you doubt me Crowley, I have all access to Planetary Bookshelves, I know everything,” Raito answered. “Don’t doubt me, I’m a Sonazaki. Never look down on us. I am no longer Philip… or Hidari’s partner.”  
“Yes, I understand that. But, we worry that when you have to face the man himself and that angel, you won’t be able to face him…” Crowley replied.  
“No Crowley. Shut up while you’re ahead. I will be able to face Hidari again, because I am not Philip. I am Raito. Philip was weak, Philip loved the man with all his heart. Hidari was Philip’s only family. I am not Philip,” Raito snarled.  
“S-sorry, Sir,” Crowley apologized like a begging fool.   
A knock on the door startled Philip, and then a witch walked in followed by Isaka.   
“Sorry, Raito, but this man would like to speak with you,” the witch said before scurrying out the door.  
Isaka bowed before he began speaking. “Master Sonazaki. Brother to the late Saeko who I actually loved. I’ve located where Castiel’s camp is, if we move now, we can trap them in their own home and destroy them for good. This is the best chance we’ve got, and then the world is ours!”  
Raito looked down at his hands for a second. “Then prepare the troops. Its time we march.”  
“Raito, I battled your ex-boyfriend. He’s a very determined man. He seems sickly, could it be the heartbreak? He wants to ‘restore’ you,” Isaka jabbed. “We couldn’t let the man get close, now can we?”  
“First off, we were never in a relationship. Second of all, how dare you question your leader? Do you not know anything about respect of officials? You wouldn’t be alive and still in Hell if it weren’t for me. I requested for your resurrection,” Raito hissed.  
“Of course, Raito. You were so close to the man, we’re just afraid when the time comes, you really won’t be able to hurt the man,” Isaka answered.  
“Don’t worry about whether or not I can face him. When the time is right, I will take Shotaro down. After playing at being his ‘dear partner’ for so long, I know what exactly can bring that man to his knees,” Raito replied before quickly dismissing Isaka and Crowley.  
As Sonazaki Raito sat down in his chair he reached under the table and pulled out the keychain Shotaro had given to him after Philip had come back. It was the tiny little Futo tower one that Kirhiko had given to W. Raito made sure the door was locked and the hallways were empty before he pulled out the new and improved Frog pod. The device projected a pixilated video onto the wall in front of Raito. Then the picture evened out and the video started.  
“Ah, mou! Philip what are you up to?” Shotaro said as he came into the garage.  
“Its very interesting, Shotaro. Shroud left this blueprint behind in her work area. I’m trying to recreate it!” A younger Philip said excitedly from the melding machine he was working at.  
Shotaro leaned down to Philip’s level and studied it. “What’s it supposed to do?”  
Philip set down the melding tool and looked at Shotaro before smiling. “I don’t know.”  
Shotaro laughed as he stood straight again. Then Finger on the Trigger came over the radio. Shotaro smiled and offered his hand out to Philip.  
“May I have this dance?” Shotaro asked and Philip nodded before standing up and taking his hand.  
They weaved and twirled out of tune with the song that brought such fun memories to the pair. That was the song that W had officially dubbed as their song, other than W-B-X- Hardboiled Extreme. They had sung it at the Fuuuuutic idol to find a dopant. Then Fang activated and tripped Shotaro, which in turn pulled Philip down on top of him. Shotaro laughed and reached up and pulled the clips from Philip’s hair. It fell forward and splayed across his face. Shotaro wrapped his arms around Philip’s waist.  
“It seems Fang is messing around again,” Philip sighed before trying to get up.  
“Nope, not happening,” Shotaro laughed and rolled the two over.  
Philip let out air and smacked Shotaro’s shoulder. He tried to wiggle out from beneath the other man.  
“Shotaro, get off me! You’re heavy!” Philip whined.  
“And you’re not?” Shotaro mused as he looked Philip in the eye.  
Philip looked up at Shotaro and smirked as he ran his hands slowly down the other man’s body. Shotaro jumped up onto his feet. Philip held up his hands to Shotaro, who in turn, lifted him up.  
“What’s the matter, partner?” Philip teased.  
Shotaro leaned forward and whispered something in Philip’s ear that the video camera didn’t pick up. Philip’s face turned bright red. Then the video cut out and it was black.  
Philip put away Frog pod and sighed, putting his head in his hands. Everything has gone out of control on him, and he didn’t even see it coming. The plan was to destroy the movement from the inside so Shotaro wouldn’t have to get involved. But he did, because Philip lost control. Philip became the enemy, and Shotaro thinks he can save Philip from himself. He’s going to get hurt, you know that right? Again and again. It was your fault that you put that damn memory inside your body. Its your fault that you went corrupt. Philip thought to himself.   
The itch came back like an explosion and Philip brought out the Cyclone memory. He bared his shoulder and lined it up.  
“Shotaro, be the trump card again and save me! Save me, please!” Philip cried right before he inserted the Gaia Memory and transformed into the Cyclone Dopant.


	3. Chapter 3: The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a meeting with every fandom you could think of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working on the formatting!

Dean held his breath as he waited for the ‘meeting’ to start. They had been sitting there for a half an hour, probably waiting for someone. Suddenly the tent flap opened and an EXTREMELY large person walked in. He had to be at least 8 feet tall with oily black hair and olive skin.

                “Ah, Bean. Now that you’re here this meeting can start,” Cas said, which made Dean want to laugh. A giant named Bean? What kind of joke was that?

                “Of course Castiel,” Bean answered, extremely formal.

                He sat on the ground and folded his limbs in. His shoulders were still above everybody else’s heads that were sitting in the chairs.

                “Alright, so we need to talk about our next plans for battle. I realize that we’re due to move right now. I’ve recently found out, and seen, Isaka walk this Earth again as well. It seems that Philip…” Cas said, but was cut off by Shotaro.

                “Sonazaki Raito. Philip isn’t like that monster,” Shotaro supplied.

                Cas nodded his head in sympathy. “Sonazaki Raito is gathering power and raising the darker, and more dangerous men that have died. Have any of you run into your worst enemies?”

                “Achilles. Even though I dwarf him now, he’s still a major threat. That man is crazy as hell and too smart to be crazy. I am NOT happy to see him alive once again,” Bean sighed. “Why couldn’t Sonazaki Raito bring back someone good like Poke? She was to nice to live on the streets, but she deserves a second chance unlike Achilles.”                 “Kronos. He’s even using Luke’s inanimate body once again, which is disgusting. We saw him recently,” Another black haired boy said with sea green eyes. He wore an orange t-shirt that said Camp Half-Blood.

                “Magnussen is back as well. John and I have spotted the monster,” Sherlock Holmes said, who was sitting on the other side of the room.

                “I can trust that those monsters have come back, and if any of our greatest enemies haven’t, they will be. Soon. And, they don’t have to be dead to be coming. Our job is to be Earth’s final hope,” Someone else said. “And eat donuts.”

                “Haruto, shut up,” A women said as she slapped him in the head.

                “Okay. So what we need to do is make a battle plan. I’ve already had Bean think it out earlier. He’s made the battle plan, the retreat route, a list of all the things that could go wrong, and the improvised methods,” Shotaro explained.

                Bean answered by holding up a chip, which easily reached Shotaro. Shotaro plugged it into the projector and Dean zoned out the rest.

 

                After the meeting was adjourned, the council members wandered off to the Mess Hall for lunch. Dean stayed behind and waited for Cas. Bean ducked out of the tent first.

                “Oh, hey, man. I need to talk to you,” Dean said to Bean.

                “Yeah, ok,” Bean answered and looked down at Dean.

                “So, um… you seem pretty smart. I’d like to, uh, compliment you on your battle plan. It looks more complicated and thought out then even my brother’s battle plans,” Dean said.

                Bean smiled slightly. “Thank You, that usually happens. Not only am I a student from Battle School, but also a rapidly growing giant who is the smartest man on my Earth. Except, I’m not a man yet. I’m shy of 16. I don’t know how much time I have left though, the doctors think I’ll die before my 18 birthday. It was nice to meet you…”

                “Uh, Dean Winchester,” Dean answered.

                “It was nice to meet you Dean. My name is both Bean and Julian Delphiki,” Bean replied before walking off.

                Dean sighed as he paced around the entrance of the tent waiting for Cas. He pondered over what Bean had said. He was only 15 years old and he was already the tallest man in the world? What about how he was supposed to die before is 18th birthday. What was he going to die from?

                “I see you’ve met Julian. I’m his older brother. You’re probably wondering why he’s so freakishly tall. His genetics were messed around with when he was an embryo and his ‘creator’ flipped the wrong switch and made him abnormally smart, and EXTREMELY tiny. He was so tiny it wasn’t even real. You’d think that he was so small because he was starving on the streets ever since he was an infant that he’d stay that way. My brother won’t, and one day, very soon, he’s going to die. See, when they flipped that knowledge switched, they also flipped a growing switch. His brain will constantly get bigger, forcing his body to grow with it. He grows an inch a week, and he’ll never stop growing. He will eventually die from growing too large. My brother isn’t a freak, he was just dealt a bad hand,” A smaller Bean look alike said. “He’d be my twin if it weren’t for when he was born and how he was genetically changed.”

                “Oh, good day Nikolai,” Cas said as he joined the duo outside.

                Nikolai nodded his head. “Castiel.” Before walking off.

                “Hey Cas… and Shotaro,” Dean said.

                Cas smiled. “Dean, you’re brother has just arrived.”

                Just as Cas was saying that, the moose himself poked his head out of the tent. Followed by the short angel, Gabriel.

                “Hey Dean-o. I got Samsquatch for you,” Gabriel said coolly as he pulled out another lollipop.

                “Dean,” Sam said and wrapped his arms around his smaller brother.

                Dean spluttered. “Sam, you’re suffocating me.”

                “Oh. Um, sorry,” Sam said as he patted Dean on the back before letting go.

                Dean looked back at Castiel before smiling. When Castiel smiled back at him, his heart just about stopped. Dean felt extremely guilty at quitting the hunting life for a life of peace and quiet. While he had been mowing lawns and working at a mechanics shop, Castiel had been fighting yet another war. And yet again, Cas hadn’t bothered involving Dean. Cas sacrificed yet again for Dean. It made Dean feel shitty. Everyone was dying or giving up something for Dean and it wasn’t fair. Dean shouldn’t even be alive! He’d been a freaking demon for crying out loud and here’s Cas, a freaking angel, sheltering and protecting him and his brother from that life. How could Dean _not_ love the man for that? _Wait, what do you mean I love him? **Obviously you do, Dean.**_ His brain replied. **_There is no other explanation. Not to mention the fact that you were thinking of what would happen if you were Shotaro and Cas was Philip. You, OBVIOUSLY and very LOUDLY were thinking of how you would save the man and tell him your love confession. Please don’t think that loudly, I’m trying to concentrate._** _Um… of course, Brain. It was, uh, nice talking to you. I think._

                “Anyway, Dean. Please excuse me. I have war preparations to make,” Castiel sighed. “Shotaro, can you watch Dean?”

                “Yeah, ok,” Shotaro answered.

                Dean spluttered. “I don’t need a babysitter!”

                “I know, Dean. But, there are… tougher warriors here, and you have the tendency to… irritate people,” Cas smiled. “I-its not a bad thing… I just need pissed off warriors for battle, not before. They don’t think clearly then.”

                “We can catch up later, Gabriel wants to show me something,” Sam said and followed the midget angel out of the area.

                “Wait. Gabriel’s back?” Dean said, but then shrugged. “I thought he died. Literally nobody can stay dead, well except for…”

“Yeah, who could believe it? Now, come on Dean. I have some errands to run,” Shotaro commanded before walking off.

Dean sighed, but trudged along after. Maybe he’d get to see the whole camp finally! It was _nothing_ like the endverse camp he had gone to. That Cas still haunted him. Drugged up and fallen, in every way. He was more than glad that that still hadn’t happened to _his_ guardian angel.

                Shotaro led Dean down a large hill that was clustered with small tents. Off in the distance Dean could smell something really good cooking and his stomach rumbled in anticipation. Those good smells mixed with a sickly smell. He couldn’t exactly pinpoint it, but it reminded him of death. Obviously, if you’re fighting a war, you’ll have a lot of wounded and dead. Wouldn’t, with a mastermind like Julian Delphiki, there be less wounded? By the way he watched the people who walked by him, how they limbed or winced, he knew. It didn’t matter how many teams they could get healed, there still were so many injuries that some became infected or didn’t heal properly. And you had to have a place to bury your dead, right? Dean was right as he looked out to the west and there were body bags upon body bags being buried. Dean knew what it felt like to die, how cold and horrifying the feeling really was. Except, these people don’t come back. They’re gone for good. Dean wondered if these people ended up dying here, did they return to their world? Or did they go missing?

                In a way, the camp was surreal. It had a sort of fluid motion that Dean hadn’t seen in a long time. Everyone seemed to know everyone here. No matter how tough, or how different. As far as Dean could see, there were no lone solo groups or just a duo. There were huge circles of people converging into other circles and making larger ones. There were people helping people sit down and tending to minor wounds. There were war hardened smiles and joking, children running back and forth. It was a little city in itself. The tents were close together and so numerous that Dean didn’t count. As they walked, no one ‘glared’ at Dean. They smiled and greeted Shotaro, stopped him occasionally to ask him about Philip. Children would run up to him and ask him about stories, in which Shotaro would dismiss and tell them he’d sit them down later and tell everything. He had a small smile on his face, a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, but he wasn’t hostile. And Dean _knew_ that feeling. He had felt it every day after he got out of purgatory and Cas had not come with. The thing that made Dean go on was the fact that he was still saving people. That was how Shotaro worked he could see it. Even after losing the person he loved most, he still wouldn’t quite protecting. It was the rules of the job. All these people had made those kind of sacrifices, and that’s what made Dean feel not alone.

                And he really wish he could talk with all these people. They’d have some interesting stories to tell, worlds that were so different from his. The people he saw in the camp right now as they walked through… they were so diverse. From black to white, to blue to green, yellow to orange. They stood anywhere from 4, 5,6,7 and even 10 feet. It was amazing. It was united, and Sam would so get all girly about this. He saw women with scars up and down their bodies, their muscles prominent. They looked extremely tough and dangerous. Even the children were battle hardened, and no doubt, in their worlds, they were the main warriors. Especially those kids with the orange and purple t-shirts. The ages ranged from 12 on up. Then a group of people passed Dean all carrying wands and were led by a boy with black hair and circular glasses. A jagged scar in the shape of a lightning bolt ran across his forehead.

                “Oh my god, was that Harry Potter?” Dean whispered to Shotaro as he watched a red headed boy take off.

                Shotaro chuckled. “I’m surprised you know who Harry Potter is, but yeah. It is. Decade connected to his world in the past. Since Voldemort and the Death Eaters are on the opposing side. We even have Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. We have Percy Jackson, Michael Vey, and so many others. When we say we’ve got everybody, I really mean Decade worked extremely hard in uniting everybody.”

                “Amazing. Do you have a lot of fighting?” Dean asked.

                “Generally no. Sometimes a warrior or two will fight, but its nothing major. All of them understand the sacrifice of war so they don’t add to it. A lot of friendships have been made though, you wouldn’t believe how many friends there have been. I just wish… no nevermind,” Shotaro sighed as he clutched a piece of paper in hand, crumpling it.

                Dean looked at the man. “Is this something Philip would have enjoyed?”

                Shotaro smiled sadly. “Yeah, I think he would have. He always loved to meet people, and then he’d go and look their life stories up if he could. If Philip… was here, he wouldn’t ever go to sleep. It’d be his mission to meet everyone.”

                “So, how did you guys meet?” Dean asked.

                “If I tell, will you tell how you and Cas met? He never talks about that year, Shotaro answered.

                “Of course,” Dean agreed.

                “So, when I was younger. In my teens and stuff, my parents died. I became an orphan and stuff, in which I took up an ‘internship’ with Sokichi Narumi. Eventually we got a case from Philip’s mother Shroud to go and rescue the Child of Fate from Museum. And we did, but Taboo caught scent of us and challenged Sokichi. He handed me the case with the W driver, told me to stay there and ran off to battle. But I didn’t, because I saw Philip walking into another room. I followed him, and he was making Gaia Memories. But it wasn’t really him, you know. He was like a mindless soldier that had never made a decision on his own. Except I messed up and we ended up having to make an extra trip. The Boss got killed and Philip and I were faced with Taboo and all their henchmen so we transformed. We barely got out of there alive and I was faced with the job of taking care of the boy. And we became such good friends…and he was… is my only partner. We’ve done things that were supposed to be impossible,” Shotaro smiled as his eyes looked far away. “We were able to get to Xtreme, even when Shroud said I was too weak to keep up with Philip’s power. When I found out that he was… fading away, I couldn’t except it. I got Terui hurt because of my stubbornness. Philip saved his sister though, and then he was gone.”

                Dean pondered over what Shotaro had explained, and found himself wanting to hear more of this man’s story. “What else?”

                “Y-you want to hear more?” Shotaro asked. “Of Philip and I’s life?”

                “Well yeah, I mean, Philip had to have come back right? And I know a few things about dying and coming back to life,” Dean stated.

                “Fair enough. For a year, a fought as just myself. Kamen Rider Joker. I got rid of the last dopants and made it quiet in Futo for once. I became cold, I guess. Some of those days I couldn’t even get out of bed because I felt so incomplete. Philip had completed me and he was gone. But I got the job done. Then one day a few months after Wakana finally awoke, I felt warm again. Like Philip was there, you know. I felt complete… and I thought he had come back, but he hadn’t. Then, I met a little kid who’s sister needed saving…and then I was hit by electricity. Except, the little lost extreme memory saved me… and it gave Philip back to me. Akiko and Terui Ryu will never understand what it felt like to feel Philip in my arms again, to know that he was physically there. I know Philip felt the same way because the first night back he had had nightmares about fading away again. So, we made the arrangement to share the same bed so I would always know he was there, and he would always be able to feel someone beside him. Its hard to sleep now… without him there,” Shotaro sighed. “So what’s your story with Cas?”

                Dean looked down at his feet as he walked. “I guess I should start from the beginning. My brother, Sam was killed. To bring him back, I sold my soul to a demon. A year later, I was killed by Hell Hounds and sent to Hell. I was down there for 4 months, but it felt like 40 years. Then Castiel ‘gripped me tight and raised me from perdition’. The first time I met him, it was in a barn and he had blown out all the light sockets and had a really bad ass entrance. He was kind of a dick the first time we met him, and many times after that, but we became friends. He rebelled against Heaven for us and the rest was history.”

                “So you’ve died before to,” Shotaro said.

                “More than a hundred times if you count the whole thing with Gabriel and how he messed with my brother. Giving him a hundred Tuesdays. I don’t know much of that story, but it had to be funny,” Dean answered.

                Shotaro chuckled quietly. “Sounds like an interesting story. I might have to get the rest of the details.”

                Dean smiled. “Anytime.”

                Shotaro went quiet as they turned down another road lined with yet more tents. These ones were more different, older looking. Dean read a sign that said ‘ **Syth & Hybrid army’** and then a serious of lines that followed. Probably some kind of ancient language.

                “Wait, where are we going?” Dean asked as he watched the people interacting in this area.

                Many of them wore short sleeves and had black lines tattooed up and down their arms. Some had brands on their shoulders that said Zevalra. In the distance he could see some of the people practicing their fighting techniques. Everytime they’d release a bolt, or a flame the lines lit up bright white and faded yet again.

                “Jen, she isn’t a Syth, but she works with them. It’s the only people she kind of fits in with since her people have all died long ago. She was frozen in the ice a hundred years ago, 6000 years after her people she thawed out. She thinks she is about 234 years old. The Syth don’t exactly look like her, I mean she’s something you don’t see everyday, but they live as long as she does. You’ll see. She looks really dangerous and threatening, but she is the nicest person you’ll ever meet,” Shotaro explained as he led Dean into the cluster of tents.

                They arrived at a big tent and Shotaro opened the flap. Inside stood two people conversing with a large person who had black wings coming out of her back. Except, those wings were torn and damaged beyond repair. The person turned around and Dean almost jumped back. Her face was horrible scarred up and marred. A large scar cutting clear across her face and splitting it diagonally. Hair was missing from her left temple and back. Her skin had the same black tattoos, thicker though and more natural looking. Her eyes though, Dean had never seen something like them before. They were the same size as a human’s, but they remined Dean of stained glass, except cracked. The two dominant colors were green and blue, but other fainter colors were mixed in with them. They looked beautiful and horrifying at the same time. She wore a tank top that was lower in the back then the front, probably so she could fly with her wings. She cocked her head in a very Cas like way as she studied Dean.

                “Good morning, Jen,” Shotaro said. “This is Dean Winchester.”                 “Hia mukor,” Jen said as she waved the other two people towards Dean and Shotaro. “Hello, Dean. The name’s Jen, this is the late Sira Zevalra’s son and husband, Ryan and Mathew. I’ve heard so much about you.”Ch

                Dean waved at the remaining two men in the area. “It seems everyone has.”

                “Yes, Cas talks so highly about you every time. Its almost like he’s smitten with you,” Jen laughed. “Anyway, Shotaro. What have you come for?”

                Shotaro handed over the, now crumpled, piece of paper to Jen. Jen unfolded and read it quickly before the lines flared up on her wrists and the paper burned to ashes. Jen nodded to Shotaro before walking quickly away and out of the tent. She unfurled her wings and flew up into sky. Dean and Shotaro hustled after her, but they both quickly lost her. It must have been a big deal. Dean shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4: Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Cas's perspective, the battle takes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, and thank you so much for the Kudos! You made me squeal and throw my shoe out the window. Just kidding. But I was very excited. Anyway, I think I figured out the formatting! Lol. So enjoy please and have an amazing day/night. I'll probably post the huge Phidari moment straight after this.

Castiel gazed longily at the photo in hand. The Winchesters never took many photos, and this one was his greatest treasure. Dean and Castiel had cleared out an office building full of demons and it was so successful that Dean was happy. That was also the last night they had before Dean and Sam left him behind in the morning. Dean and Castiel had taken a selfie, which Castiel hadn’t understood at the time. He kept it with him all the time, it was Dean, of course he’d have it on him. Now that he knew what love was, he knew he loved Dean. More than a partner, more than a brother, and he also knew that Dean wouldn’t feel the same way about him. He felt pathetic for crawling back to Dean every time, but he couldn’t help it. When Dean was in trouble, Castiel couldn’t _not_ just not help him. Even after they had left him, Castiel still found himself protecting the righteous man. Long after Dean and Sam would die, he’d watch over their children and their children and their children.

                As Castiel looked at that picture he felt a tug in his heart. He remembered that day when they left. Dean had packed up the Impala quietly during the night. Castiel was still Human then, so he was asleep. When he awoke, he was gone. No note, nothing. And Castiel just assumed they were done, and so he went his separate way. He hadn’t known that Gadreel was healing Sam from the inside and didn’t want Castiel there. It didn’t matter though, he found Dean and Sam four months later living that ‘apple pie white picket fence life’ and Castiel knew it was done. They were out of the life that they hated. And Castiel had watched Dean grow up, had been impossibly close to him in Hell. He knew how happy Dean was that he and Sam were out. So he turned away, left that city and marched away. He took down Metatron single handedly, got his Grace back and became the full blown angel again. Instead of returning to Heaven, he protected the Winchesters every night. Then the Evil threat came up and he assembled his team.

                Castiel had felt so complete then, when he had other soldiers alongside him. He hadn’t known how much he had missed commanding an army in war. No wonder he couldn’t make it as Human. Castiel was a warrior, fighting was in his veins, the main part of his Grace. How could he leave that behind to live a domestic life with Dean? Easily, of course, because it was Dean. The second best, though, was war. That’s how he met Shotaro in a completely different way then what he tells everyone.

_He met him on a rainy night two months after he had joined the war. Castiel somehow found himself walking the flooding streets of Futo, the rain pouring down in sheets when he saw the man. Shotaro was bloodied, beaten, and in every sense, broken. His eyes were brimmed with tears and the rain poured down on him. Shotaro was on his knees and he clutched the W driver in hand. Castiel could feel his pain from where he was, similar to the pain inside him. He immediately knew that this man had lost someone he loved and cherished. Castiel could relate… oh, how he could relate to Shotaro’s pain. So Castiel kneeled down beside the man and held his hand out to him._

_The man looked up at Castiel, his eyes haunted and broken._

_“What is your name? Why are you not at home with loved ones?” Castiel had asked._

_“My name is Hidari Shotaro and my… loved one…he’s…Philip is…” Shotaro could say as he looked at his bleeding arms. His shirt was ripped and shredded and he really was a mess._

_Castiel reached out and put his hand on Shotaro’s shoulder and let his Grace heal up the man’s wounds. As soon as Shotaro had felt all the physical pain disappear, he jumped away from Castiel._

_“W-what are you?” Shotaro hissed angrily._

_“An angel… who has felt the same heartbreak as you,” Castiel answered and that put Shotaro at ease._

_“I don’t care, as long as you’re not a dopant…” Shotaro said as he clutched the W driver closer to his chest. “Why does this have to happen? Why have I lost Philip yet again?”_

_“You have not lost him, Shotaro. Come with me, we can fight this war together… as brothers. I will try everything in my power to bring Philip back to you,” Castiel said and held his hand out to Shotaro yet again._

_“Aibou…” Shotaro said as he grasped Castiel’s hand. “Yes, I’ll help. As long as we can save my only aibou.”_

                _Castiel had looked down at the man and a flash of Hell ran through his head. He remembered seeing Dean’s soul, so broken and torn apart yet so bright. Castiel remembered tucking that soul against his chest and getting out of that place. He’d never felt so close to anyone in his millennia existence. Castiel could exactly pinpoint the moment when he fell in love with Dean. He knew Dean better than anyone he had ever met, he rebuilt his body! If Dean only knew what Castiel had seen in Hell, what Castiel had to fight to get to him. The screaming of tortured souls, the despair, the forty years he laid siege to the gates of Hell and eventually slipped through. All the brothers and sisters he had to watch die as demons overran them. That hellish place was inside this man right this minute. His aibou meant everything to him. Castiel could see the pain he felt, and then he could see Dean in this one man. Forced to stand alone no matter how tough it got, and Castiel sure did know how tough things got._

_“Of course, Shotaro. We will,” Castiel had answered and helped the man up._

                And look at how well Shotaro and Castiel had done! Look at the army they brought together! Look at how well they’ve kept the Earth, so well that even the Winchesters hadn’t noticed anything. That was an accomplishment in itself. Sure the battles had been hellish, the loses kept doubling. The thing that these guys didn’t really have to worry about was death. They had so many medics and angels just milling around. Some died, sure, but if they were important in their world, they were came back. They could never cross back into Castiel’s world of course, they were officially dead here… but in their world, they lived. Because as the Doctor had taught Castiel, they were all stories in the end. Hidari Shotaro and Castiel had ended up building a family that transcended past parallel worlds. And they all were good people, some with terrible fates like Bean and Tris, and some with happy endings like Harry Potter and Percy Jackson.

                Castiel’s thoughts were interrupted by the emergency sirens going off, the shrill screech echoing through his camp. Castiel raced out of his tent and into the smoky air outside. The sky had darkened fast, the light completely gone. Flares were being shot up into the sky and everyone was running. The ground shook beneath Castiel’s feet and he knew, then, that they were under attack. How the hell had they missed any of the signs? He had to get people out of there. Castiel spread his midnight black wings and took to the sky.

                Castiel set down at the north wall. Fire rained over the concrete sides burning stretches of tents and people. He watched in horror, his stomach twisting in sickness as children, the wounded, and civilians of _his camp_ run for the other exits. Some burned in the desperate struggle, the warriors tried to take the fire off of the fleeing people. Volley after volley of fire balls rained down on his people, his family. Castiel set his mouth and glared out at the oncoming enemy. Hordes of perfectly formed blocks raced towards them. Their walls trembled from the force of millions of tons of rock hitting it. Volley after volley hit the walls, pushing them farther in. Suddenly, a girl with black hair and wearing green clothes landed beside Castiel. Her eyes were pure white, and her feet were bare.

                “The Earthbenders are trying to keep these walls up Castiel, but we are struggling. Aang and Korra are heading up to the wall now to wipes some of the enemy out. We’re surrounded, there’s nowhere to run,” Toph Beifong stated.

                “There was no warning,” One of the lookouts said sadly. “They just appeared and took out almost all the centuries.”

                Another volley of debris hit the wall, and pieces started to tremble.

                “Are all the gates closed?” Castiel asked.

                “Of course, they are. We can’t get all these people out, and fighting these guys head on right now would be suicide. We excel at guerrilla warfare, but we can’t,” Toph answered.

                “Shit,” Castiel cursed. “Ok, here’s what we’re going to do. Send out the fifth army, the Angels, the flight battalion, and anyone who can get out of an area with ease. Like teleportation. Toph, I need you to start building an escape tunnel for the rest. Warriors have to be in a tunnel, the weakest in the middle. Front, back, and sides guarded. Dig as low as you can without breaching the Mantel.”

                “Yes sir,” Toph stated and hit the ground once, which propelled her backwards.

                “TROOPS,” Castiel screamed out to his people. “FIFTH ARMY, ANGELS, FLIGHT BATTALION, AND ANYONE ELSE WHO CAN TELEPORT WE HAVE TO HOLD A LINE HERE! THEY NEED TIME TO GET OUT!”

                Immediately, lines started to form. Archers rushed up to the tops of the walls and readied their bows. The people who had wings and could fly picked up fire users, water users, and magic users. They flew out away from the walls and let forth their worst. They dodged and weaved in between volleys of enemy fire. A young boy with a blue arrow on his forehead, down his back, and up his arms flew to the top followed by a black haired girl in blue clothes. Castiel knew that these two people were the same, for they were the Avatars of the Bending world. Aang’s tattoos lit up bright blue and he rose from the ground by a gust of wind. Korra’s eyes lit as well, as if triggered by Aang and she bended water as a slide down to the ground. Castiel only had seconds to watch their fight and how easily they were taking down opponents. A large airship took flight, the cockpit larger than any he had ever seen. And of course, Bean was inside piloting it, his brother shooting from the guns on the side. Castiel ducked as Storm went by overhead in a flurry of wind and storms. Jen spread her wings and landed beside Castiel, Shotaro in tow.

                “Dean is safe. We put him and his brother in the care of Ryan, Sira’s husband. He’ll be safe. I’m carrying Shotaro out there,” Jen said matter of factly.              

                Castiel nodded. “Stay safe guys. We’ll rendezvous…”

                “At Base Three. We know,” Shotaro chuckled.

                “Let’s go,” Jen said as she spread her wings and took off, carrying Shotaro with her.

                Castiel heard off to his left “Tajador,” and then a guy in a red and black suit took to the air. He landed just outside the gates entrances and engaged in battle. Skyrider followed directly after. Suddenly, a gigantic foot stepped close to the wall and the other outside the wall. Castiel smiled as Kamen Rider J walked past. Castiel looked behind him and saw Bolin launch off a rock and land beside Castiel.

                “Toph wants you to not engage. We need an Angel backing us up as we retreat,” Bolin stated.

                “Of course,” Castiel answered.

                Castiel took flight as Bolin raised a large wall of lava and crashed it down on top of a bunch of enemies. Castiel ducked his head as Haruto, in Kamen Rider Wizard form, flew out to war followed by a league of dragons led by Elelidth followed by her friends and dragon riders. In the back flew Eragon. Castiel. A band of wild dragons swooped down at Castiel who screamed in his true voice, causing them to evade. Eragon took out one of them and they both went fly out past the walls. A large machine ran past and over the wall known as Gypsy Danger followed by Cherno Alpha and Striker Eureka. The sounds of war were deafening. The walls cracked and fell to pieces as they were beaten apart. Castiel saw a little girl who had gotten hit by an arrow and was left. He ran over to her, pulled the shaft out, and placed his hand over the wound. He pushed his Grace to heal the wound and lifted the child up and carried her to her mother. Castiel ushered people under the temporary shelters that Earth benders had built. He went through all the tents, trying to heal as many people as he could and got them moving. His stomach twisted as he looked at the people he couldn’t save. Charred bodies laying on the ground sprawled even. He saw warriors, citizens, and then children. A four year old boy who was far past the point of saving… just tiny little gasps and cries as he burned in the flames. Then it was silent. Intense anger filled Castiel to the brim, he’d get back at them. Just not today.

                As soon as Toph built that tunnel down into the Earth, he got people moving. She had lined the top with metal, putting her Metal benders to work. Two thick lines of warriors marched in the front and around the sides. Castiel couldn’t see Dean, no matter how much that worried him he had other jobs to do. He closed the back half of the group and helped get the last survivors into the march. He asked Xavier to send a mental message to all the people fighting that the last of the people were evacuated. It was an hour or more later though, and who knew how many people had survived the head on assault. Shotaro was out there, too. Jen would have to bring his friend back, right? Then the enemy broke through the walls, sending the sides out in an explosion. They trashed the area and came running at the opening. A block or warriors held them off as Earth Benders sealed the entrance. He would not see that heroic block again, they were cut down like wheat. They had bought his people time though, time to escape the flames of the battle.


	5. Chapter 5: Shotaro's Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shotaro finally faces Philip. Kamen Rider Joker verses the Cyclone Dopant, but can Shotaro really hurt his aibou?

Shotaro hung on for dear life as Jen flew him high and above the battle. He could see from beneath him that the second and third platoon of the fifth army were engaged In war, and weren’t doing too well. The main cluster of the evil army were, in fact, on the north face. They had had to have come all from the north and spread around like a disease. _This is where Philip would be_ Shotaro thought sadly. _Right in the middle of this._

                “Alright, Shotaro,” Jen shouted down to him as she twisted in between a spray of bullet, blowing free a few feathers. “I’m going to drop you right in that clearing, that should give you enough time to transform.”

                “Yeah,” He answered securing his driver in hand.

                “How do you want me to drop you?” Jen asked as she flew in between two orcs fighting a centurion, in which Jen stabbed one with her blade, cleanly cutting off its head.

                An arrow deflected off of her chest plate and flew past Shotaro’s ear, knicking it slightly.

                “Are you alright?” Jen asked worriedly as she banked left.

                “Fine. Hover right here, I’ll take care of the rest,” Shotaro stated and Jen did just that.

                Shotaro let go of Jen’s hands and free fell to the ground. He tucked his body in and somersaulted to the ground. He successfully landed on his feet. Shotaro pulled out his driver and the Joker memory. He put the driver to his waist and it sprang around.

                “Henshin,” Shotaro said as his memory cried out its name.

He put it in the driver slot and a purple suit exploded around him, encasing his entire body. Shotaro saw through red vision the oncoming enemy. He ducked a club and pushed the monster back. He punched a human to the ground and flipped back on his hands to escape the course of bullets. Shotaro launched himself over a line of orcs.

“Shotaro!” Jen cried out as she threw him her Celestial Bronze sword.

Shotaro whirled around and grabbed out of the air. He swung the blade at the hell hound in front of him and it exploded into dust. A dopant knocked him to the ground and he immediately recognized it as Yesterday. He ducked as it tried to put a mark on him and he put the Joker memory in the slot on his side.

“Maximum Drive!” The driver shouted as he punched the dopant. The memory flew out of the user’s arm and broke apart as it hit the ground. Shotaro pushed the person out of the way as he took a hit to the back. He jumped forward and arched his body down. As soon as he was on his hands he propelled himself back and knocked over the offender. Shotaro punched another monster in the jaw and used a dead orc as a shield as he sliced apart one of its brethren. Shotaro rolled out of the way as a giant brought his club down two inches away from where his head had been. He jumped to his feet and swung his weight to the left taking out another monster. It fell to the ground before he sank the sword hilt deep into its chest. Blood bubbled up and oozed out of it, and then he knew that a human being had been underneath there. He couldn’t save everyone.

“Shotaro!” Jen screeched as she full on tackled an 8 foot giant.

It toppled onto its back and crushed Jen in its fist. However, a bright light emitted from that same fist and the giant’s hand melted into goo as Jen burned a whole through its eyes. As she looked back at Shotaro, here miss matched eyes were red and teary. Red light was sitting behind the glass like structure, ready to melt more. She turned away from Shotaro and hit another monster with the beam. The force was so strong that it pushed her backwards until she locked her feet in the dirt. She took out an entire legion of ghouls and spirits. Eventually, they stood back to back. The sword Shotaro held was bloody and dripping, his Joker suit the same way. Sweat had built up on Shotaro’s covered forehead and he was breathing hard. A ring of monsters had formed around them. Suddenly an airship appeared above the two and mowed down the first and second rings before it was forced into a dogfight with other airships.

                “Thanks Bean!” Shotaro shouted as he lurched forward and elbowed a human mercenary in the face. The man fell unconscious.                                  

                All of Shotaro’s hair stood on end and he turned in time to see a lightning bolt heading his way. Suddenly, Xtreme memory stood in front of him and took the hit once again. He almost got his hopes up that Philip was inside there, but he knew better. If Philip was inside, then he’d have already felt him. Shotaro quietly thanked the bird memory before jumping back into the fight. Shotaro took a hit to the back and was thrown head over heels. He didn’t even have time before he was punched in the stomach repeatedly and thrown. Shotaro crashed into a block formation of allies. They all went crashing to the ground, their turtle formation falling to hell. Shotaro rolled out, and helped them stand. Jen backed up to cover the entire platoon as a ring of monsters surrounded them. Shotaro counted 10 deep and he prepared to die. As he looked at his comrades’ faces, all determined and set in stone. They prepared to charge, an ultimately die.

                “For the civilians and warriors who need to be protected,” the leader said.

                “Ah, yes, for them,” Shotaro answered.

                “TRANSFORM!” The leader shouted and all the lines were disrupted by its occupants changing into large animal like creatures.

The armor expanded and fit snuggly on their animal bodies. The animal shapes ranged from flying to land dwelling creatures. All of them had large claws that could cut through a humans head like butter. They snarled in unison, their muscles growing taunt. The colors were beautiful but deadly.

“Monsters,” Shotaro said. “You have messed with the wrong people. I am Kamen Rider Joker, and this is the 35th platoon of the FIFTH ARMY! The SHAPE SHIFTERS!”

The 35th platoon snarled in unison, as if they agreed. Which they probably did.

“Ah, Shotaro. I see you’re still so dramatic,” A soft manly voice said, and it was deadly familiar. So familiar that Shotaro’s heart almost burst out of his chest.

He whirled around and came face to face with a familiar looking Dopant. When the NEVER had tried to make Futo city into Hell, the women who had played Philip’s feelings had been the Cyclone Dopant… and Philip’s voice had come from the same dopant.

“P-Philip,” Shotaro said, his hand starting to shake.

“SHOTARO!” Jen cried out. “Its not the same Philip you knew! Don’t address him like a friend!”

“Shut up bitch,” Philip snarled as he sent a strong gust of wind towards Jen, who was knocked onto her back. “She is right, though. Ha… I go by Sonazaki Raito now, I’ve filled my family’s circle, aren’t you proud Shotaro?”

“No, Philip. Get rid of the memory, I beg of you. W-we can help you, I-I can help you. I don’t want to ride alone anymore, please, Philip! You’re not like your family, you’re kind, funny, quiet, and smart. You’re not this! Aibou!” Shotaro said, his own voice getting shaky as tears started sliding down his cheeks. He thanked whoever was listening that his face was covered.

Philip only laughed cruelly. “This is the real me, Hidari. This is who I was supposed to be! If Sokichi and you hadn’t taken me from Museum, this is who I would have been!”

“They used you! Philip, I don’t want to hurt you, I never have. All you have to do is let go of the memory, I’ll take care of the rest… like I always do. You can be back to your researching and being a runaway train of knowledge. Please, Philip,” Shotaro begged.

Philip, just for a second, paused. Shotaro felt hope rise inside him, maybe he had gotten through to him! Then Philip attacked Shotaro, and tried to catch him off guard but Shotaro knew, though. He saw it in the way the muscles of Philip’s dopant arms tensed just for a second. He easily ducked and blocked the hit, putting him in the position of grabbing onto both of Philip’s arms. Shotaro could almost imagine Philip underneath the dopant. The Philip he hadn’t seen in years, whenever they came head to head he was a dopant. Shotaro remembered though, what Philip looked like. He always wore such colorful, knee length plaid vest, a brightly colored solid shirt underneath. He always had colorful binder clips in the right side of his hair to pull back his bangs from his face. Always a different color every day. He had long black hair and beautiful, _quizzical_ eyes. And then there was those red boots he always wore, and the bright colorful baggy pants. Yes, Shotaro would never forget what his partner looked like. How could you, when the man was inside your head all the time, connecting fluidly with your own mind? How could you when that same man controlled the right side of your body during fights… and you trusted that man more than anyone in your entire life, even yourself? When Shotaro said he knew Philip, he needed him, he hadn’t lied.

“Aibou,” Shotaro whispered. “You don’t have to do this.”

Philip yanked his hands away from Shotaro. “I… I have no other choice.”

Then Philip attacked once again and Shotaro had no choice but to attack back. Every move was calculated to not hurt Philip, but not get himself hurt in the promise. Each move was in time with each other, neither off. They fought in unison, a fluid motion. Neither gaining an upper hand. And as the war waged on around them, both grew more and more tired. Shotaro blocked every punch, and Philip blocked every kick before it happened. They twisted and jumped around, each trying to get a winning blow in. How could they win? Philip pressed Shotaro backwards into the throng of the fighting, causing him to focus on two different enemies. Shotaro ducked and somersaulted over enemy weapons. He started to lose focus on Philip fighting him and found himself keeping the enemies off of Philip by habit. He took several blows for the man who had become a dopant. The worst part? It didn’t bother him, nothing did when it came to Philip. His mind flashed briefly to when Philip had asked Shotaro to find Wakana-hime, even if it meant enduring all sorts of hardship. Shotaro had replied there is nothing I can’t bear for your sake. Philip’s mistakes? He’d carry that to any mountain, any day.

“You’re making this harder, Hidari!” Philip cried as he tried to slash Shotaro in the chest with his blade. “Stop it!”

“Never,” Shotaro answered as he pushed an orc away from Philip. “You’re my only partner, Philip, and as long as I have a breath in my body, I will fight whatever tries to harm you.”

“S-shotaro…” Philip whispered and then he pressed Shotaro back.

It took a few minutes for Shotaro to figure out that the direction that Philip was pushing him was _away_ from the fighting. He had a few seconds to briefly see that they were far away from the warring parties and on a large rock pile that an Earth bender had rose, but forgotten about.

“We’re partners, Philip. How could you have forgotten that?” Shotaro stated, causing Philip to pause.

“I never forgot it. Do you think I have a choice to do what I’m doing? I made a mistake Shotaro, and now I’m paying for it…and I c-can’t do this anymore,” Philip cried out and then he yanked the memory out of his shoulder and threw it to his feet. Philip looked up at Shotaro, and Shotaro could see that his eyes were red and his cheeks were wet. “Do you think I _enjoy_ hurting you? Mentally and physically?”

Shotaro pushed the driver up, and returned to his normal state. Philip swayed on his feet for a few seconds before he launched himself at Shotaro and buried his face into Shotaro’s shoulder. For a second, Shotaro had no idea what to do. It had been a while since he had hugged someone, and that last person was Philip himself. Eventually he wrapped his arms around Philip’s back and Philip cried. He held Philip against his chest and rocked the man. Shotaro buried his chin in the smaller man’s hair as the smaller male grasped weakly at Shotaro’s vest. It had been a long while that he had held Philip against him, a long while since Shotaro had felt warmth against his skin.

“I will make whoever has made you cry pay,” Shotaro whispered to Philip, completely ignoring the battle waging around them.

Shotaro held Philip for what seemed like years, and eventually, Philip quite crying. Neither moved. Shotaro just enjoyed the feel of Philip in his arms again, and Philip stayed because he felt whole. He hadn’t felt whole in so long… if he had the choice, Philip would have stayed in his arms forever.

“Retreat!” Shotaro heard his allies scream, and he grasped Philip’s hand and pulled away.

“Come with me, Philip. I can protect you now,” Shotaro said as he wiped the tears from Philip’s face.

“I-I can’t,” Philip answered quietly, watching the allied forces disappear one by one.

“Yes you can Philip, I’ll take you with me… and the allies won’t hate you. I swear Philip, just… I can’t lose you again,” Shotaro cried as he tried to pull Philip with him.

Philip stubbornly planted his feet. “I CAN’T Shotaro, I started this. I let this happen, I have to stop it. Go without me.”

“Then let me go with you!” Shotaro cried.

                “It would be too dangerous for you Shotaro! I’ve already involved you enough! I tried to keep you out of this war, but it did not work,” Philip answered.

                “I don’t care, I want to be where you are. I don’t have a family either Philip! I was an orphan who the Boss let into his home to teach the detective’s way of life to! You’re my only family,” Shotaro protested. “We can take the evil forces down from the outside. There aint no me if there aint no you.”

                “Shotaro, even you know how we have to stop them. I can do it, I know I can. Quite being half-boiled and let me go,” Philip sighed, looking up into the man’s eyes.

                “That’s all I’ve done Philip, let you go. Over and over again… I’m not going to let you go again,” Shotaro said as he turned his head away from Philip.

“I’ll be back, Shotaro,” Philip said through a smile.

Then Philip did something Shotaro would have never guessed he’d do. He pulled Shotaro’s head down and Philip pressed his lips to Shotaro. For a second, Shotaro didn’t know what to do. It came to him, after the shock ebbed away and he returned the kiss. He could feel Philip smile. Electricity arched down his spine and fireworks exploded around them. The kiss was sloppy, but it was perfect. Absolutely perfect. His whole body became warm and hunger grew in the pit of his stomach. He wanted Philip, all of the man. He pulled Philip in closer, trying to deepen the kiss. Which caused Philip to hum in contempt as a response. He wound his arms underneath Shotaro’s torn vest. Shotaro himself ran his left hand through Philip’s hair, knocking the three clips askew. Philip eventually broke away before the kiss could get anymore desperate and the genius would not be able to stay behind.

“I love you, Shotaro. So, I’ll return to you. Go… I’ll be ok,” Philip said.

Shotaro shook his head, tears filling his eyes once again. “Philip… i-I love you to.”

Philip smiled before wrapping Shotaro in another hug and Shotaro breathed in the old library smell that was Philip. Then he raised his arms above his head and Jen came by and swooped him from the ground. Shotaro watched Philip, their eyes connecting until Shotaro could no longer see the man he loved more than anything in his life. One line echoed through his head. A man who wears his heart on his sleeve will not make it as a detective. As Jen flew him out of the battle grounds, Shotaro couldn’t agree more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the ambush of the Allies, they regroup in Missouri. As the armies start to return, Shotaro and Jen come back from the battle... only Shotaro isn't the same anymore. Could the man be even more broken?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys and thanks for the Kudo's and comments. I shalt dedicate this chapter to Arias_Loves_W because I can. I apologize for the emotions at the ending of the last and this chapter. Carry on! Oh, I've finally figured out the formatting! I'm so proud of myself! Lol! *Hears distant screaming* Looks like this is my call. Henshin!

Chapter 6: Regrouping

Dean helped carry in the wounded. The young girl named Toph had lead the group to an old abandoned warehouse on 67 acres of farm land. They had all ran to Missouri. She had asked if Dean and selected others to put all the wounded in the same room. Dean did as he was told, even though he worried if Cas had even gotten out. The army that had went out there to hold them off still hadn’t returned and Dean hadn’t known if Cas had stayed or went to fight with them. The journey to this place was tough and long, and Dean had been worried about not only Cas, but Sam to. When they had arrived, Dean had found out that Gabriel had kept Sam safe and sound. He was very protective of the man even. Dean had to smile at that.

As Dean had laid down a women with shrapnel in her stomach, the medics quickly hovered over her and gave her a drink. She drank it quickly, and the wound began to heal up.      

“Dean!” Cas shouted as he ran over to Dean and wrapped him up in a bear hug. “You’re ok!”

“So are you, huggy bear. Did you stay behind?” Dean asked as he breathed in Cas’s scent and let go.

“Unfortunately not, they needed help in the back of the group. Shotaro was the chief of that task force,” Cas stated as he kneeled down by a wounded warrior.

“Is Shotaro…?” Dean asked quietly.

                “He and Jen are still missing off the charts,” Cas said as he reached his hand out to the women and healed her with his Grace. “The others have shown up on the radar… I hope he isn’t, but I can’t go and see yet. I’m needed here to heal people.”

                Castiel moved onto the next person. “My brothers and sisters are coming, I can feel it. They’ve just left.”

                Suddenly dust blew past Dean and twenty or so angels that Dean recognized as the ‘good ones’ appeared. They all wandered off to some of the wounded and started to heal them. Dean watched quietly, contemplating many things.

                “Cas, how was it that you guys were ambushed?” Dean asked. “Do you think Shotaro could have...?”

                “Betrayed us?” Cas interrupted and chuckled. “Shotaro may love Philip very much, but he is way to half-boiled to betray someone. Its not what the Boss taught him, and its definitely not in his blood. His parents didn’t betray who they worked for, and that’s how they got killed. I think we had our guard down from a recent, large victory and forgot that they would still attack.”

                Dean nodded as he watched more people be helped to their feet. After the first twenty or so people, Dean pulled away. Suddenly, the ground shook once more and Dean raced outside the warehouse. Cold dread settled itself in his stomach, he feared another attack. All those people would have to run yet again! A gigantic, mechanical foot narrowly missed Dean as three jaegers walked by. Gypsy Danger herself was in the lead. Dean let out a sigh of relief as he stood there and appreciated how large they truly were. He’d seen the movie that had been made, Pacific Rim, but to really see them in real life? That completely blew his mind, but he would never admit it. Dean watched them walk into the distance, shaking the ground underneath feet.

                Dean turned his attention to the people trying to rebuild tents from what supplies had survived the attack. Remaining Earth benders built large structures slowly, for they all were very exhausted. Dean faintly heard music playing, as he listened closer he could tell it was Numb by Linkin Parl. Children ran in between their parents and they were laughing. _Laughing._ As if their ‘home’ hadn’t just been burnt to the ground. They were so… calm about it.

                “Its amazing, isn’t it?” Cas said from behind Dean, causing the ex-hunter to jump.

                “God damnit Cas, don’t do that,” Dean cursed.

                “I thought you had gotten used to it?” Cas answered, tilting his head in that adorable way that made Dean question his tough exterior.

                “Yeah, a few years ago! Anyway, yeah, it’s amazing,” Dean answered.

                Cas smiled and looked out at the operation. “They know what its like to live on a war front, and it doesn’t bother them. I know how it feels to be around war for years, centuries even. Millenia. I’ve never found humans so _determined_ to a single cause.”

                Dean steadied Cas’s profile sadly. He was so damn glad to get out of that bloody life, at least 25 years was enough for him, but what about the angel? He’d been fighting wars ever since his existence, he _had_ to be used to it by now. “Cas, there’s so much you have still left to learn about humans. Its not that we get used to war… its that we do whatever is necessary to prevent more people getting caught up in that war.”

                “I’ve learnt that people change a lot. A person you knew years ago can cnahge so much, so fast. So have you, Dean. You aren’t the same man I knew a few years ago, or the man I pulled out of Hell. Its not _bad_ , its just different,” Cas sighed.

                “So have you, man. You seem more…”

                “Human? Understanding? Less like a baby in a trench coat and more like a human man?” Cas finished in a questioning tone. Dean nodded to that.

                “I’ve learned a lot. Lost a lot,” Cas answered as he turned to look Dean in the eyes.

                A spike of electricity shot down Dean’s spine. He’d always liked people with blue eyes, but Cas’s took the cake. When Dean had met Jimmy, her was shocked at how boring the man’s eyes had been. But when it was Cas in the meat suit, they were bright and otherworldly. My god, he was a fucking girl! But it was true, right? His eyes took Dean’s breath away everytime and made the man beautiful and majestic. It was if Dean was flying through the clouds, which could be the worst thing in life, but with Cas it made him feel _good_.

                “What battles have you fought, lost or won?” Dean asked, trying to redirect the conversation.

                “The battle over the water, we won that one. The 23 day siege in Texas, which we won. We’ve won all the guerilla warfare battles except the 43rd one. Our forces were wiped out and no one survived. We’ve laid siege to hundreds of buildings, lost many of those. At some points we’ve had to cross into other worlds. We tried facing the enemy on the battle field head on, but we barely escaped out of that battle. We learned from our mistakes,” Cas recalled. “At some points, its been utter Hell, long and hard fights. Sometimes its been easy. The main thing is its war, its not going to be an easy win. The head of the snake is…”

                “Philip, right?”

                “Philip is the _number one_ general, but the head of the snake is not him. We think it’s either Abbadon, Alastair, Gaea, Tartarus, or the Dai Shocker. We know that there are more than one, they work together. They pull the strings of the army. There’s some special building that they work in and only the top generals and prisoners of war are allowed in,” Castiel explained as he looked back out at the people. “We’ve sent numerous missions out to try and find their area of operations, but… no one comes back. After the fifth mission, we quit sending them.

                Dean d _efinitely_ did not like Alastair. Like, no. Plus, Dean had became friends with Philip’s partner. The man was compassionate, he was a good person. God knows how many good people Dean had met, the count barely reached twenty. Plus, Shotaro was hurting like Dean had. Dean could relate, and he was worried. He was thankful that it wasn’t Philip who was the ‘head of the snake’. More than thankful.

“So what’s the plan?” Dean asked. “Are we going to go after them?”

                “ _We_ are not going to do anything. Its up to the council. I don’t know…” Cas trailed off as he looked into the sky. “Shotaro! Jen!”

                “Wha…?” Dean answered as he followed Cas’s line of vision.

                Sure enough, large black wings engulfed a portion of the sky. Hanging from her arms dangerously was Shotaro, his black fedora tied to his belt loop. As Jen glided to the ground Dean could see Shotaro’s face and it wasn’t good. Jen landed in a clump of trees, Dean saw it happen. She dropped Shotaro and ran off the excess motion. She ended up a many feet away from Shotaro, who rolled out of the way. From where Dean was he could see that Jen was in pain. Her left wing looked torn and bloody.

                “Oh, no. Something’s happened!” Cas said before racing over.

                Dean raced right behind Cas. They dodged civilians who were dropping stuff to go and see if they could help. Dean and Cas reached Shotaro first and Dean didn’t like the way his facial expression was set. Something _definitely_ happened. Dean and Cas helped Shotaro to his feet and all three raced to Jen’s side.

                Jen laid on her side, her eyes were closed. Her wings were bent at an odd angle and Dean could see part of the bone sticking out of the left one. Blood streamed down her forehead and cuts lined up and down her body. The black lines on her arms were cut clean through, white, dim light seeping out of them. The skin around her eyes was charred black and peeling and blood ran from her nose. Her breathing was shallow.

                “Oh my god,” Shotaro whispered as he kneeled carefully by her side. “If I had known…”

                “Its not your fault Shotaro,” Cas answered as he placed his hands on her side and tried healing her.

                Some of Jen’s wounds slowly healed but the ones on her wings, black lines, and her eyes did not.

                “That’s all I can do,” Cas angrily said. “She’s going to have to heal on her own.”

                Cas reached down and opened up her eyelids. Blood seeped from the cracks in her eyeballs and they were darkened. The bright green and blue cracks were lined with red and look sickened.

                “Roll her onto her stomach, I’m going to try and set her wings,” Cas ordered.

                “That’ll hurt her more!” Shotaro stated. “Do you even know how to set wings?”

                “Yes, because I have wings Hidari. Right now, she’s in so much pain she can’t become conscious. If I can take the pain in her wings off, then she MIGHT be able to tell us what happened… and why somebody didn’t have her back,” Cas said as he glared at Shotaro, who in turn, looked at his shoes.

                “Hold on a second, Cas. Why can’t you just heal here? Use your angel mojo and fix her!” Dean inquired.

                “I’ve done as much as I can Dean, but she’s a _very_ complex life form. She’s everything at once and nothing at all. You can’t heal something that doesn’t belong in any time, place, or life. There have been very few of these people, for some reason they don’t form right. She got the wings of her mother and father, the eyes of a future species, and the lines of the Syth who existed a thousand years after them. She immediately was banished from her village and was frozen and lost in time for a long time. She’ll only use her powers if she really has to, but she has to be careful. She had to be very desperate to use her eyes. She burned herself in the process, like she always does. We have to hope she doesn’t go blind because of how bad it is,” Castiel explained.

                “They cut these lines, why?” Dean asked as he looked at all the black marks cut in half.

                “Its how she channels her power. It comes from her soul, her inside. If she didn’t have a way to channel her power, then she’d explode. They cut it so id cut the supply line… they were hoping she’d do something drastic and combust,” Shotaro explained.

                Cas reached down to her wings and felt the protruding bone. Shotaro, without words, trapped her body to the ground and had Dean hold her arms. Then he snapped the bone back into place, causing liquid to squirt out. Suddenly a bright light erupted at the base where skin met feathers and it ran up her wings, closing skin wounds and healing the insides. Castiel sat back as he watched the light slowly reach her eyes, where it tried as best as it could to heal the skin. Within minutes, her eyes looked less black and more irritated red. The skin with the black lines reached out and pulled towards each other, healing as best as they could.

                “You set the chain reaction,” Shotaro whispered and Cas nodded.

                “It was the least I could do, she should be waking anytime,”

                As if on cue, her breathing evened out and her eyes weakly flicked open. Then she groaned and shut them once more. Cas passed her a pair of sunglasses and she weakly put them on. All three of the men helped her sit up and she stretched her wings, wincing at the regrouping muscles. She flexed her arms and tried to push herself to her feet by herself.

                “You shouldn’t d do that, you’re still weak,” Cas warned.

                “Hell no, if I want to stand, then I’m going to freaking stand,” Jen said and stand she did, the three men followed her lead.

                “I want to know what happened out on the battlefield, without probing your mind,” Cas ordered.

                “Obviously, I fought a battle,” Jen answered.

                Dean could easily see that she was avoiding the subject. She glanced at Shotaro faster than Dean could comprehend, but he figured it out anyway. Whatever Shotaro had gotten cut up in, he hadn’t been paying attention… and Jen had tried everything she could to keep enemies off of Shotaro’s back.

                “How many were there?” Dean asked.

                “Wha…?” Jen asked panicky.

                “How many enemies did you take on to keep Shotaro safe?” Dean repeated slowly, looking her in the eye.

                She played with her shirt fabric for a few seconds. “I counted up to 400 plus 21 giants. I-it wasn’t Shotaro’s fault!”

                Cas turned to Shotaro. “You’re always supposed to work in pairs!”                 “I KNOW!” Shotaro answered. “I just… I’m so sorry Jen… I didn’t know. It _is_ my fault.”                 “No, Shotaro, its not. I don’t blame you,” Jen reassured. “That had priority, and I protected you well enough.”                 Dean snorted. “The fact that you got torn into royally by… a few hell hounds it looks like. I know that feel, and you got burned. Oh, look, a sword impalment!”

                “Not. Helping. Dean _Winchester_ ,” Jen snarled.

                Dean shrugged as he sighed and looked away.

                “What happened that got you so distracted, Hidari?” Cas questioned.

                Shotaro ran a hand through his hair before untying his fedora from his belt and placing it on his head. “I… I fought Philip…”

                “Oh… Shotaro…did you…?” Cas asked, his expression immediately softened. And a wave of jealousy ran over Dean… Cas didn’t do that for Dean!

                “No no. I got through to Philip, I think… he stayed behind though… he wanted to end what he s-started. Please, can we not talk about this?” Shotaro answered.

                “Of course. Can you tell all the council members that we’ll have a meeting tomorrow morning after breakfast? Its getting late,” Cas redirected.

                Shotaro nodded before running off. Jen thanked Cas before limping off into the distance, leaving the two alone together. Dean could see the friendship lines finally. Cas really had changed… and that saddened him. Castiel wasn’t the clueless lost puppy dog angel that he had known, he was a leader with a new family. And that hurt like hell.

               

The sun started to fade away from the land, causing a beautiful sunset to erupt into the sky. A loud bell rang through the camp and people got up and followed a long progression line to a make shift shed looking area. There were countless pots of something steaming and Dean could smell it from where he stood. From what he could see, people were getting food. Suddenly, his stomach grumbled and he followed his stomach. He got in line with Shotaro, who had his shoulders slumped.

“You ok, man?” Dean asked.

Shotaro sighed. “Yes, of course.”

“I’m sorry about Philip,” Dean finally said after awhile as he was given a plate full of delicious smelling food.

“He wouldn’t listen to me,” Shotaro said frustrated. “He could have come back with me, Dean, but he didn’t.”

“He’ll be alright, right?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know,” Shotaro answered quietly as he sat down by a tree.

                Dean joined him, but they ate in silence. He could tell something was bothering the man. Something more had happened that what he had told. Dean knew that look because he’d been hunting ghosts, demons, and other nightmares for over a decade. He’d respect a man’s space though, and quit asking about it.

Later that night as soon as the sun was down for good, large walls erupted from the ground around the camp. It was probably to keep the people inside safe. Suddenly, there were laughter and games, smores, and just plain happiness. People chatted around camp fires, some showed off their powers. From what Dean could see, people kept constantly moving.

“Its because you make so many friends here that there’s not enough room for them all,” Shotaro explained as he watched the exchanges quietly.

Dean nodded quietly. “Tell me about Philip. I want to meet the man someday, but I’d also like to know what he’s like.”

Shotaro laughed. “Philip is a runaway train of knowledge. He’s stubborn when it comes to his research. Once he gets onto something, he doesn’t stop. He’s a bookworm. He used to not express feelings, and he used to lock everything up inside. He still does that with Akiko or Terui, but he tells me. Philip forgets to take care of himself a lot, like eating, bathing. He can get so caught up in his research that he’ll forget to eat for days, but that’s only if I’m not around. I won’t let him go without eating for that long, I force him. Philip doesn’t require other people’s touch, but he’s clingy with me. Especially after he came back from the dead, but I was to. He’s dedicated and loyal, he’s a good partner.”

Dean laughed at how weird Philip sounded, but Shotaro seemed so at peace. Dean knew that Shotaro loved Philip more than anything… he could tell. He wished Cas could see that Dean loved him. Suddenly, a few old men brought out fiddles and guitars and started playing a catchy tune. Dean walked up to Cas, who shined like the angel he was as the fire flickered off of his eyes.

                “Can I have this dance, Cas?” Dean asked and Cas smiled and offered his hand.

                Dean took it and he twirled Cas around. They weaved in and out of dance lines that were forming. Dean smiled and moved along with the rhythm of the beat. He whirled Cas around and made his trench coat splay out behind him. Then Dean pulled Cas close for a slow dance and Dean couldn’t be more happier.

                It was safe to say that that was the best night that Dean had had in two years.

 

                As soon as the sun rose over the horizon, the camp was awake. People were milling around waiting for breakfast to be ready. As soon as the bell rang, they all ran there. Dean soon found out why. If you were the first 200 people you got pancakes. Dean didn’t get pancakes, but the biscuits and gravy weren’t bad either. After Dean had finished his breakfast, Cas came and got him for the meeting. Dean followed quietly.

Once again, everyone was seated at a large table with a deathly silence. Dean actually had the honor of sitting to the right of Cas, Shotaro was on his left… because that wasn’t irony or anything. Dean saw Bean, and Jen, Raleigh from Gypsy Danger, Percy and Harry, Aang and Toph. Michael Vey sat at the end of the table, messing around with the electricity arching from his fingertips. There were others, but Dean hadn’t had the chance to meet them.

                “So… we were attacked,” Cas drawled.

                “It was almost a massacre, Castiel. We barely made it out of there, and even now, there are bodies lying on that battle ground that we can’t pick up and bury because the enemy has already taken them!” Some blonde girl stated, Dean guessed she was an angel by the way she spoke.

                “How did we miss them approach?” A man asked with brown hair and blue streaks.

                Captain America, the man himself, stated. “We let our guard down, Alex. It wouldn’t have happened. We just have to prepare better next time.”

                “I think we should lay siege on them, this time. If we strike now, they won’t be expecting it! With our numbers, our talents and practice, we could bring the enemy down!” A hunter Dean had never met stated.

                “I agree with Carrie. Technically, if we lay forth a battle now, it’ll throw the enemy off,” Sherlock Holmes said.

                “I agree as well. The elves, dwarves, and men are ready to fight now,” Legolas stated. “We go now, we have a chance at winning. Or, in the near week. They won’t be expecting us to regroup and attack for awhile.”

                All the heads turned towards Cas, which Dean found creepy.

                “I don’t think its wise, I think we should hold off,” Cas answered.

                “Oh, come on Castiel. We’ve all grown tired of this war, and we _may_ have a chance to _end_ it. We all want to go home, back to our worlds. This has been an amazing experience for us all, we’ll admit that, but there are things we have still yet to do in our worlds,” Aang sighed. “The Fire Lord Ozai in this world still has his bending when I took it away years ago. I have Republic City to help build.”

                “The Argo 2 and I have long subdued Gaea, seeing her again is not fun. We thought that that would be our last war, but yet again we’re needed. We all understand that Castiel, but we also have been fighting for you for two years, I’m ready to go back to Camp Half-Blood and go to college,” Percy Jackson said.

                Cas nodded his head. “Of course, It may not be the wisest thing, but with Bean on our side we can make it work. I understand you all wish to go back to your worlds. I hope God will help us end this war. Rally the forces as soon as you can, we march out the day after tomorrow.”

                A man ran in and whispered something into Castiel’s ear. The angel turned his chair and grabbed a remote, then he pointed at a flat screen that Dean hadn’t noticed. The screen turned on and there sat a group of people, two of which Dean recognized. Abbadon, that bitch, and Alastair.

                “Hullo! Castiel and friends!” Someone smiled that Dean didn’t recognize.

                Abbadon laughed. “We’ve got a proposition for you, Cassie. This war has grown tiring and I have better things to do since I’m walking the Earth once again. Oh, Dean!”

                Dean felt turmoil in his stomach at remembering that he had killed Abbadon with the Mark of Cain and the First Blade.

                “I’m going to kill you personally, Dean!” Abbadon said cheerfully.

                “After me, hun,” Alastair sneered. “I get dibs on my old buddy.”

                “Nobody has _dibs_ on Dean,” Cas answered. “What do you want?”

                “Just to tell you, we’ll be waiting for you in Iowa. You’ll know where to look. Choose the date and we’ll fight you. My army has grown tired,” Abbadon said.

                “Plus, we have a gift for you!” Isaka smiled. “Bring him in.”

                Dean watched in confusion as someone off screen opened a door and chains clanked on the floor. It sounded as if they were dragging someone extremely heavy. Then a young man who looked at least 22 years old stood in front of the screen. His shoulders were slouched. A black gag in his mouth. He had long black hair and brown eyes. His skin was pale, his chest bare. He wore baggy, colorful pants. The only thing marring that image were the whip marks, the cuts and bruises on his body, and then the long gash down his forehead. His chest was a bloody mess, as if someone had tried to carve into it. Dean could have imagined it, but the boy had a look of fear on his face. Suddenly, something dropped to Dean’s left and slowly turned around.

                “Shotaro…” Cas tried saying and then Dean _knew._

                This was the infamous Philip, Shotaro’s greatest partner. This was the man that Shotaro loved with all his heart, the way Dean cared for Castiel. He watched his knew found friend shaking as he starred up at the damage, the destruction of his Aibou. If Dean thought the sight wasn’t pretty, then what did Shotaro think?

                “Phili…p” Shotaro whispered out.

                “You want him, come get him. We’ll be in Lawerence, Kansas The Abandon Warehouse,” Isaka smirked.

                “YOU BASTARDS!” Shotaro screamed. “I’LL KILL YOU.”

                Dean didn’t pay attention to Shotaro though; he watched the tear roll down Philip’s cheek. He watched the man turn away from Shotaro.


	7. Chapter Seven: Going Back In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight of Philip's breaking point when the evil side gets a hold of him and uses him as bait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, here's the next chapter. ENJOY!

                Philip held the keychain of Futo to his chest as he watched Shotaro be carried away by Jen. Of course, he had already researched all the people that Shotaro was working with. He put his fingers to his lips and smiled. Whatever happened to him now, which he had a fair clue, he got to kiss Shotaro. As the last of the armed forces escaped, Philip joined the evil forces. They weren’t happy with him, he could tell. He quickly thought about all the ways he could escape. It wasn’t the smartest thought, this was his punishment. He had to face it.

                “We knew you wouldn’t have the balls to hurt Shotaro,” Isaka snarled. “What we want to know is was this your plan all along?”

                “Actually no, Isaka. This was an unforeseen circumstance,” Philip laughed crazily.

                “Grab him,” Abbadon ordered.

                Philip laughed as he lurched forward like lunatic. “You can’t break me, I’m not human enough. Data reconstruction!”

                Two people grabbed his arms and slammed him to the ground.

                “You’re really an idiot,” Isaka laughed. “We don’t need to break you, you’re worthless to us. We need to break Shotaro, and he’ll lead Castiel and Dean Winchester into a situation blindly and we’ll get the head of the allied forces, effectively destroying the army’s moral and an easy kill.”

                Philip’s smile fell as he looked up at Isaka. “No… what are you going to do to me?”

                “Oh, hun, everything. When Shotaro sees you it’ll break him for sure,” Alastair answered. “I’m talented in the art of torture. Except, all we have to do is keep you alive!”

                Then someone hit Philip hit him in the head and his vision faded to black.

 

                When Philip opened his eyes again he was strapped to a large metal frame. His arms were stretched across and he couldn’t even stand. Pain erupted on his stomach and when he looked down he saw that his shirt was missing and someone had carved into his chest.

                “Finally awake?” Alastair smiled as he cleaned a knife. “You passed out after the last session.”

                Alastair picked up a knife and tossed it to one of his henchmen, and he grabbed a horse whip for himself. “See, we don’t have much time to torture you, so it’ll be fast. Just got to make you look pretty for Shotaro!”

                Philip closed his eyes as more pain erupted from his back and chest. He tried to calm himself and ignore the blood dripping off of him. He spouted out as many facts as he could, whispering them quietly to himself. He imagined himself in the Gaia memory reading books, but even then his vision was red and the pain was too much. The torturers laughed like monsters and Philip wanted to cry. He wanted to be back in Shotaro’s arms. To have the man whisper into his ear how Philip was his only partner and to find comfort. That’s how Philip survived the night. He waited for the chance for when he’d be reunited with his love.

                In the morning they came and got him. They tied a gag around his mouth and Philip tried to protest, he couldn’t. He was tired and hurting so bad. They dragged him to his feet anyway and Philip had no concept as to what the time was. They marched him down a corridor and pushed him through a door. Fear laced his stomach as he saw a video com link set up with the leaders of the evil talking to someone. Probably the angel, Castiel. Then Philip was walked in front of the camera and Philip saw with great fear the allies’ council and Shotaro. His shoulders immediately slumped. This was how they were going to do it, this is how they were going to break Hidari Shotaro and make him be careless in a battle situation.

                Philip watched Castiel turn to his partner and say, “Shotaro…”

“Phili…p” Shotaro whispered out and from being inside the man’s head for so long he knew what Shotaro was thinking.

He wanted to scream at Shotaro, to tell him not to come. He’d be ok, as long as Shotaro defeated the enemy. He could come after Philip…. He just couldn’t. Philip didn’t want to see Shotaro get killed… he already felt so cold as it was. He didn’t care if he was killed, but not Shotaro.

                “You want him, come get him. We’ll be in Lawrence, Kansas The Abandon Warehouse,” Isaka smirked.

                “YOU BASTARDS!” Shotaro screamed. “I’LL KILL YOU.”

                Shotaro could feel the anguish from there, the pain that was running through his head. A single tear escaped down Philip’s cheek as he watched his only partner fall apart. Then Shotaro got up and ran out of the room, Castiel and his boyfriend Dean Winchester following.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so lazy i'm making you read it for yourself! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's yet another chapter, since i'm so nice! Today was monster day so I dressed up as Isaka right before he died. My gawds, do you know how many Bio Connectors I had to draw? Yikes! LOL!

Shotaro dropped everything and ran out the door. Castiel had no choice but to go after him and he faintly heard Dean on his heels.

                “Shotaro!” Castiel screamed.

                Shotaro kept running until he fell to his knees and punched the ground over and over again. Castiel kneeled down beside him and awkwardly put a hand on Shotaro’s shoulder. Dean kneeled down on the other side.

                “It’s going to be ok, Shotaro,” Castiel tried to soothe the man.

                “N-no its not. I-I’m going after him,” Shotaro hissed.

                “You can’t Shotaro!” Castiel argued. “They’ll kill you and Philip.”

                “Don’t… get in my way, Castiel. I’m going to go and rescue Philip… even if it’s a suicide mission, I have to.”

                “Then let me go with you,” Dean suddenly said and Castiel’s head suddenly shot up to look at him.

                “Dean!”

                Dean patted Shotaro on the back and pulled Castiel to his feet. He lead Castiel away from the despairing man and looked him in the eye. Castiel would always love Dean’s candy apple green eyes.

                “Look, man. Shotaro is only half a man without Philip. He’s a pathetic mess right now, he needs Philip. I can’t let my friend hurt like he is. So I’m going with him. He’ll either go off on his own and get killed or go off with backup,” Dean stated. “I know how determined a man can get, I’m a hunter, remember. Saving people, hunting things. The family business.”

                “Then we’ll both go,” Castiel said. “I’m not letting you go into that warehouse without me.”

                Dean nodded and walked back over to Shotaro.

                “Do you have the lost driver, and the double driver?” Castiel asked and Shotaro looked up before nodding.

                “Dean, get as many weapons as you can carry,” Castiel said. “Shotaro, go with Dean. I’ll me you both here in a half an hour!”

                Than Castiel spread his wings and zapped back to the council meeting room. The video was off when he got back.

                “March the troops tomorrow, if we’re not back by then, then go without us,” Castiel said.

                Then he and his council set to work making plans. They drew up multiple maps and Bean thought through every possibility. Within that half hour span, they came up with a fool proof plan.

                “Its just a stealthy charge,” Percy commented.

                “That’s why they won’t expect it. Shotaro, Dean, and I are going to rescue Philip. We’ll be back,” Castiel answered.

                “Wont you get killed?” Bean stated. “I calculated the chances of you making it through, and there are only four possibilities!”

                “We’ll make it,” Castiel said as he looked at his trusty council members. “By this time tomorrow, we’ll be in our biggest battle ever… and I want to see you all come through it. Everybody, but I know that won’t happen so stay safe.”

                Castiel spread his midnight black wings once again and took off into the air. He landed right beside Shotaro and Dean, who stumbled.

                “Jesus Cas, quit doing that!” Dean exclaimed.

                Castiel took a quick second to look over Dean, who now wore an assortment of weapons. Castiel could tell that Shotaro was determined.

                “Let’s go,” Castiel said and put a hand on both Shotaro and Dean’s shoulders. Then he spread his wings and took off.

               

                They landed in Lawerence, Kansas. A mile off from The Abandon Warehouse.

                “Shotaro, are you ready?” Dean asked.

                “Yes,” He said coldly and bolted down an abandoned street.

                Dean and Castiel looked at each other quickly before following after. They ran until their lungs burned and the warehouse slowly got larger in the distance. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they arrived. Shotaro was about to go in there stupidly, but Castiel and Dean grabbed him back and hid behind a large bush.

                “We need a plan before we go in there,” Castiel whispered. “I can only smite so many demons, Shotaro.”

                “Here’s the plan,” Shotaro said. “I’ll go in through the back. You two lay siege on the front, it’ll draw them off of the back exit enough for me to get through. I’ll get Philip out of there, all I need is a distraction.”

                “That sounds like a good plan,” Dean said sarcastically.

                “Well, do you have a better one?” Shotaro demanded angrily.

                “No, it’ll work,” Dean agreed. “It’ll get you in and that’s all that matters, right?”

                “Ok, Shotaro,” Castiel said as he looked up at the building.

                It looked extremely empty to him, but he knew what lied in there. Possibly hundreds of enemies. This was so a suicide mission, but if worse got to worse, he’d zap them out of there.

                “They’re waiting for us,” Dean whispered. “There’s no guards, no look outs, no demonic bitches swirling around.”

                “Of course they are. They knew Shotaro was going to come for Philip, we just have to hope that they’d think that he came alone,” Castiel said. “You guys ready?”

                “Yeah,” Dean and Shotaro said in unison.

                “Go,” Castiel told Shotaro, and the man nodded before racing off.

                Castiel put his hand out to Dean. “Let’s… do this!”

                Suddenly Dean’s hand shot out and grabbed Castiel’s tie, and before he could do anything he was pulled towards Dean. Then Dean’s lips were slotted with his… and it felt good. Castiel’s hand found their selves tangled in Dean’s hair. Castiel couldn’t get enough, because Dean tasted like liqueur and something else Castiel couldn’t pin point. Dean bit Castiel’s bottom lip and he resisted the urge to… moan? Didn’t you moan when you’re in pain? Then Dean pulled away, and both were breathing heavily. Castiel’s head felt fuzzy, as if he was in Heaven once more.

                “Dean,” Castiel sighed.

                “S-stay safe, Cas. Ok?” Dean stuttered, his face was bright red.

                “You to, Dean,” Castiel smiled.

                Then both of them charged the doors with weapons ready. Immediately a horde of demons came flooding out and Castiel was separated from Dean. He was engulfed by demons and he had no choice but to kill the vessels along with them.

                Castiel ducked under a demon’s blade and put his hand on its forehead. Bright light flickered in its eyes before it crumpled to the ground. He took two more down quickly. Castiel waded into a horde of more demons and laying waste to them. Eventually, his angel blade found its way into his hand and he slashed and stabbed demons until they died. He quickly saw Dean get taken down and Castiel fought his way over to the man. He was able to slash and kill the offending creature and pulled Dean to his feet.

                Castiel and Dean fought back to back and they dropped dozens of bodies. Castiel almost could feel Dean fighting alongside him, and he liked that feeling. He liked the feeling of Dean being by his side again. Every time Dean got pinned down, Castiel was there to help him. Eventually, they cleared the entrance of all demons with many injuries to show for it. As Castiel and Dean stepped over bodies, they interlocked hands and walked through the door. Many enemies laid siege to them, but fighting an angel and the best hunter of the world, how could they win? Dean and Castiel ‘ganked those bitches’ and moved on.

                “Where are we going?” Dean asked as he slammed a demon against the wall and put Ruby’s knife through its throat.

                “I have no idea just cause a distraction. Shotaro can do the rest,” Castiel whispered to Dean.

                “Baby, when I walk into a room all I can _do_ is distract,” Dean laughed as he plunged into another line of demonic bitches.

               

                Shotaro, on the other hand, was fighting a very different battle. He had changed to Kamen Rider Joker as he turned around the corner to the back of the building. Getting inside was fairly easy, but getting to Philip? That had turned out complicated.

                First it was the dopant guards, then it was the hell hounds. The _invisible_ hell hounds. He barely made it out of that fight alive, and his suit was torn. It seemed each room Shotaro stumbled into there was some other monster. Then an idea hit Shotaro and pulled the Lost Driver off and replaced it with the Double driver. A flash erupted in his brain and another mind reached his. Except, the bond was weakened by the amount of pain that Shotaro could feel from Philip. He could see his partner, and for the first time in a long time he felt the familiar high buzz feeling from Philip connecting directly to Shotaro’s mind. **Shotaro!** Philip cried through the connection. **Why did you come?**

                Shotaro could feel the anger coming through the connection. **Because you’re my partner, Philip. Why wouldn’t I?**

                **They’ll kill you…** Shotaro could feel Philip wince in pain. **Please leave Shotaro. I b-beg you.**

**To bad, Philip. I’m not leaving without you, so where the hell are you?**

**I’m in the seventh room to the right of the third hallway. They’ve got me c-chained up here.** Philip said, his voice strained from pain.

                **I just passed the second hallway.** Shotaro informed. **Oh Castiel and Dean are fighting their way through the front.**

 **This will b-be my first time meeting Dean Winchester, and meeting Castiel in my human form.** Philip said weakly.

                Shotaro hid behind a pillar as he waited for a demon to walk by before he put an angel blade through its chest. **I know baby.**

                **Baby?** Philip pondered. **How h-half-boiled.**

**Hey, I’ve always wanted to use that pet name on you. You act like such a baby sometimes. Anyway, I’m not the one needing rescuing right now.**

**I didn’t want to be rescued, Shotaro. I deserved this.** Philip said broken heartedly.

                **I can see what passes through your mind Philip. I know.** Shotaro said as he somersaulted over a demon and put the blade straight through its neck and pulling the body off to the side. Shotaro then turned down a corner and started counting down iron locked doors. 1, Shotaro thought as he killed a group of demons that hadn’t spotted him. 2, 3, 4 Dean rolled out of the way of an evil firebender’s line of attack. He knocked the man cold and quickly tied him to one of the pillars by his own belt strap. 5, 6, 7. **Philip, I’m here.** Shotaro said as he slammed into the door. It was locked and made of iron. **Damn it!** Shotaro cursed as he threw himself against the door once more.

                Suddenly a red memory slid under the door. **Shotaro, use this!** Philip said desperately.

                Shotaro pulled out the Lost Driver once more and broke the connection. He put the red memory in the slot, shouted Henshin, and transformed. Then he used the fire to melt the metal door and stepped through as soon as it was melted enough to go through. He broke transformation as soon as he saw Philip tied up against a metal frame, stretching his legs and arms. It looked like an uncomfortable position, but Philip’s brown eyes met his and the boy smiled. He smiled so cheerfully that a tear slid down his face.

                “Shotaro, watch out!” Philip shouted as a demonic guard appeared out of nowhere and tried to stab him.

                Shotaro jumped straight over his head and landed on his feet. Then he put the blade through the man’s chest and killed the monster inside. Shotaro raced over to Philip, trying to ignore the wounds on the man’s body that made him so angry. He attempted to try and get the lock off of his right wrist, but it was locked.

                “Hold on,” Shotaro said to Philip as he kneeled by the fallen demon and searched through his pockets. He pulled out a set of keys and jogged over to Philip. He then unlocked the man’s feet first, and then his arms. Philip fell forward tiredly and Shotaro caught him. He slung Philip’s left arm over his shoulder and slowly pulled the man out of the room.

                “T-this is to easy,” Philip weased out.

                “I know, but it matters that I got you out. That’s enough. I wish I could carry you out,” Shotaro said as he looked at Philip’s black and blue eyes and jaw. “You don’t look to good.”

                “I don’t feel too good, either. When we get out of here, I want food. I’m hungry,” Philip whispered as they exited the 3rd hallway.

                As soon as they turned the corner, they came face to face with the head of the evil snake and a hundred or more demons.

                “Hello boys,” Abbadon smiled. “Its so nice to see that you’ve found each other, now you can die together.”

                Shotaro carefully laid Philip against the wall behind him and gave him his extra angel blade knife. Then he turned to his enemies. Once again, he pulled out the Lost Driver and his Joker memory. He put it in the slot and said Henshin. The black suit erupted around his body once more, covering him from head to toe.

                Abbadon laughed. “You’re serious? You’re going to fight all of us, by yourself?”

                “It really shouldn’t be a problem. I can easily destroy all of you,” Shotaro boasted.

                “Go,” Abbadon ordered and a bunch load of demons charged Shotaro.

                Shotaro leveled the angel blade in his hand and swung and sliced into the furry. He took out countless enemies while making sure he stayed in front of Philip. He’d be damned if he let any of those monsters hurt his partner again.

                “Shotaro!” Philip cried out and he turned in time to see a green memory flying towards him. Cyclone, to be exact. Shotaro immediately knew what to do with it.

                He grabbed it from the air and put it in the slot on his side.

                “Cyclone, maximum drive!” Shotaro heard before green energy flowed through his arms and to the angel blade.

                “Oh…” Shotaro said as the energy swirled around the tip of the blade. “This is hard-boiled.”

                Then Shotaro sliced into an arch of demons and they all exploded. Extreme energy, almost uncontrollable, arched through Shotaro’s body. He laid into the demons like it was bowling pins and Shotaro felt light on his feet. This was the power that Philip used, the Cyclone memory. The memory that carried Philip’s conscious to his body and made them W.

                “What the hell is that?” Abbadon snarled as she back up.

                Philip weakly got to his feet and leaned against the wall. A fresh stream of blood ran down his chest from all the open wounds.

                “This… is the power… of W!” Philip laughed weakly.

                Shotaro then took out the rest of her henchmen, leaving Abbadon by herself with her kill Barbie t-shirt.

                “Alright, bitch,” Shotaro snarled. “Its your turn.”

                With a snap of her fingers, Abbadon had run away. The rest of the corridor was silent and Shotaro undid the Henshin. He checked the exit carefully before going back and getting Philip. He slung the younger male’s arm over his shoulder and put his hand above his hip. Then he carried the man out of the building.

                As soon as Philip and Shotaro hit the door that Shotaro had come in they heard a disturbance coming down the hall. Shotaro turned his head just in time to see Castiel and Dean come running at them.

                As Dean past the pair, he told them, “Run!”

                All four of them burst through the doors and Castiel used his angel mojo to weld the door shut. Then Castiel put both his palms on Shotaro’s and Dean’s shoulder. Shotaro clutched Philip closer to his body and then they were transported.


	9. Chapter 9: Jitters before the war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time to go to the battle... except, that could be the hardest decision. At least, Shotaro had Philip with him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, here's the next chapter!!

Castiel could only carry them so far, just a few miles outside of Kansas before he had to put down. With a lot of strain, Castiel could carry two people. But a third, that was out of the question. Anyway, they all had a lot of injuries, Philip especially. Castiel aimed for a motel, and he did pretty good. May have freaked a janitor out, but hey, it worked. They ordered a room with two king sized beds and settled in. Shotaro immediately set Philip on the far side bed. Dean sat down on the other bed and watched the two interact. Dean had to smile as he watched Shotaro fuss over the smaller male. He’d gone into momma bear mode quickly. Dean watched Castiel cross the room and talk to Shotaro in rushed Japanese. Dean still couldn’t believe he got the nerve up enough to kiss the man, and he definitely didn’t regret it. Maybe it was the fact that they were going into a life and death situation? It felt good though and Dean wished he could have had more. He’d been _wanting_ Castiel for awhile now, and that just made perfect sense. Plus Castiel being a bad ass angel was pretty hot to.

                “Dean, Philip would like to meet you,” Castiel said from across the room.

                Dean nodded and got up. He walked over to the side of the bed where Philip was swaying back and forth. Shotaro sat on the other side of him, watching over his partner like a hawk. Dean kneeled down to be about eye level with the ‘runaway train of knowledge’. Philip looked at him with quizzical eyes, as if he were a lab specimen. He’d say that that was uncomfortable, but it was more… familiar. Cas always looked at him like that.

                “Dean Winchester. It’s a pleasure to m-meet you,” Philip tried offering Dean his hand to shake, but couldn’t. Instead, he winced from his wounds.

                Up close, of course, Dean could see that the demons had really made a mess of his skin. He’d known what that had felt like in Hell, and it was no picnic.

                “The pleasure’s mine, man. Shotaro here has talked so highly about you when we met… its almost like I already know you,” Dean joked lightly, causing the said man to blush.

                “Yes… he’s half-boiled,” Philip smiled as his stomach rumbled extremely loudly.

                “I’ll go out, I’m guessing you are all hungry,” Castiel said before zapping away.

                Seconds later Castiel came back with two bags from White Castle. He handed Dean a burger and fries and gave Philip and Shotaro the second bag. He had gotten himself a burger to, but Castiel only picked at it. Dean smiled at the angel, who blushed, before he bit into his. Castiel and Dean shuffled away from the two to give them some alone time, God knows they needed it.

                “So, are you going to heal him?” Dean asked Cas quietly.

                “Yes, as soon as I can use more of my ‘angel mojo’ I will,” Cas said. “Which should be after this burger… but it’ll leave some nasty scars. They used a special blade that will keep the marks there.”          

                “Shotaro changes,” Dean said as he watched the man once more.

                Castiel laughed. “This is where people see that he is only half-boiled. I’m glad they’ve worked it out, I shipped them.”

                Dean slowly turned his head towards Cas before asking in disbelief. “Y-you know what shipping is?”

                “Of course, Dean. Metatron did put those terms in my head. Plus, I was introduced to fanfiction. A certain pairing… called Destiel. People call them Phidari,” Castiel said.

                Dean spluttered. “D-destiel…”

                “Yes, it’s a huge thing of tumblr?” Castiel said in questioning tone. “I’ve learnt that if you kiss someone, then you’re attracted to them. Dean, are you attracted to me?”

                Dean felt his entire face heating up. He knew he’d have this conversation with Cas at some point, but why in a room with two other men. Two other gay like men?

                “Um…” Dean said intelligently. “Uh, maybe. I mean y-yeah. I do l-like you… and stuff. But you kissed back! You have to like me back, right.”

                Cas tilted his head to study Dean for a few seconds. “Yes, it seems I do.”

                Dean could almost cheer. Instead of that, though, Dean pulled Cas in for another kiss. It was short, because Shotaro started making cat calls. Dean turned in his chair and glared at the man, who stood down.

                “Let’s continue this in the bathroom,” Dean said as he pulled Cas along behind him.

 

                Shotaro laughed as he watched Dean pull Castiel away. Philip yawned loudly and stretched.

                “You should get some rest,” Shotaro said and Philip nodded.

                Shotaro then helped Philip get settled in bed. He had already wrapped his wounds up, but it left a sour taste in his mouth seeing Philip like this. Shotaro tucked Philip in and turned the lamp out, and closed the curtains to the windows. Before Shotaro could walk away Philip grabbed his arm.

                “I-I don’t want to sleep alone anymore Shotaro. I want you h-here with me,” Philip pleaded.

                Shotaro smiled before tossing his fedora, vest, shoes, and tie on the floor by the bed. Then Shotaro crawled in the other side of the bed and laid on his back. Philip rolled over and buried his head in Shotaro’s chest, and in return, Shotaro stroked his hair until both fell into the best sleep they’ve had in two years.

 

                Later that night at around 9:00 pm, they packed their bags, left the motel, and took to the sky. It was time to join up with the rest of their allies and fight a war.


	10. Chapter 10: The Last Battalions March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time, the war had started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these last few chapters will be really short. 1, because the story is almost done. Two, because I can't write war scenes to save my life. To much is happening at once, so I leave it to the reader's imagination mostly.

The four men appeared back with the allies just as soon as they were starting to load planes and cars to get to their destination. Shotaro called a green and black bike to him and he got on, Philip following. Dean, after a moment of decision hopped onto a school bus with Sam and Gabriel. They pulled out just after 10:00 in the morning. There were at least 68 transportation on wheels and hundreds of planes in the sky.

When they arrived at the battle area, Castiel seemingly knowing where to go, the enemy was already there. Everybody filed off the buses and planes in single order fashion. Then they prepared for the battle, getting their armor, checking their tech. It was almost time, the enemy was waiting. Shotaro placed Philip in one of the buses and told him to stay put unless they needed Xtreme memory. In which, Philip couldn’t stay put. Then at 12:35 they lined up in perfect blocks. It was an entirely outdated fight, but if they were going to fight head on, then they were going to do it to their advantage. The enemies would charge each other and be forced into the middle. That was why the plan was so simple. At 1:00, both sides charged each other. Castiel stayed by Dean’s side, and Gabriel by Sam’s. Shotaro put the double driver to his waist and pulled his purple memory out. After he said Henshin, he heard Philip say it to and then the Cyclone memory appeared on the right side of the belt. Shotaro smiled and put his on the left side. Then they became W and Shotaro missed the fact that Philip was now once again inside his head. Nestled there like he belonged. And Philip did.

Both sides met in an oncoming collision and it was a brutal hit. Dean Winchester waded through lines of monsters and demons. Kamen Riders battled the Dai Shocker, the Super Sentai their own enemies. W fought dopants alongside Terui Ryu, Kamen Rider Accel, Shotaro and Philip’s other partner. Percy Jackson and Carter Kane teamed up to fight both Egyptian and greek and roman monsters. Bean battled Achilles one on one in the air, because some idiot gave Achilles a freaking helicopter. Like, who would freaking do that? Anyway, artillery fired from ahead smashing down enemy bunkers and forts. Castiel smite his way through demons and sent them back to hell. The ground shook beneath their feet as Jaegars battled Kaiju head on and took them down. Planes flew above their heads as they took down enemy squadron fighters. The entire allied army was stronger than they had ever been, and they were winning. Of course, lots of people fell and died, but they were winning. The army was filled with their last wish, to go home. To quit this fight and continue protecting their worlds from the evils that walked it. And soon enough, by 3:30, the enemy lackeys were dead and lying on the ground. All that was left were the head of the snake sitting on top of a large rock mound watching in mock interest.

The army was tired, exhausted, and very few didn’t have injuries. Then they all charged the head of the snake. 2,958 warriors charging a group of 6 extremely powerful and evil. I’d be nice to say that they showed them mercy… but who are we kidding? Hidari Shotaro, Dean Winchester, and Castiel were leading that charge and they were famous for not showing mercy. It was an easy kill and all the evil leaders went back to the fiery pits of Hell, where they belonged. Only Crowley had made it out of that massacre alive, but he didn’t even fight in the war.

Then the allies were left there in disbelief at the fact that the freaking war was finally done. Done! They won the war for their worlds and it was done in so fast. They dragged the wounded off the field, burned the evil army’s bodies and just cried. They cried in relief, surprise. Dean found Castiel helping an angel off the field and he wrapped the man up in a hug and whispered three words in his ear that made Castiel free. _I love you._ And Castiel turned around and whispered back. _I’ve loved you ever since I pulled you out of Hell and rebuilt your body._

EXCEPT, the war wasn’t done. For they hadn’t killed Gaea and she was the Earth. The ground was pulled beneath the allied army’s feet and many sank into the ground and disappeared from sight. The Argo 2 went flying above head. Suddenly, the ship shuddered and then a curly haired boy in suspenders appeared on top of a HUGE mechanical dragon. Somewhere off in the distance Percy Jackson yelled “Oh, not again!” Then a boy wearing a purple SPQR t-shirt flew a native American girl up and to the rising mother earth. Eventually, she was killed and the ground calmed once more.


	11. Chapter 11: The Road Home is Long and Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle was hard fought and won, and now its time to go home. Everyone, for the threat was over. Friendships will die or stand the test of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, one chapter left and this is done!

After the war, the allied army stayed together for a whole week as they conversed and laughed with their new friends. Castiel and Dean, Shotaro and Philip found themselves joining in with much enthusiasm. Because, one day, when some of these people that they had met go home, many will perish and be killed in their own battles. For a second though, these people were infinite. And their memories would forever stay with the people they met.

                Eventually though, Decade had to start connecting the parallel worlds and sending people home. First it was the colder worlds, then the alien worlds, next the past Earth’s, and present Earth’s, and then future Earths. One by one, the allied army shrunk until it was just the four men and Dean’s brother Sam and his new boyfriend Gabriel.

                Dean himself felt a small hole in his heart watching all those people go that he grew attached to so quickly. He’d probably never have the chance of meeting them again. He was grateful that Shotaro and Philip only lived across the seas from Dean and Cas. They lived on the same planet, same time, everything. He’d have Cas take him over to the two sometime again.

 

                As the sun set, it cast a glow over the land. As if it thanked the allied army for protecting it. Shotaro stood before Dean and Cas, Philip was pressed up against his back and had his arms wrapped around his chest.

                “Are you going to miss the Allied army?” Castiel asked Shotaro.

                Shotaro laughed. “Yeah, for two years of my life, that was my family. I think I’ll miss them, but I have Philip back. It makes up for it,”

                “Are you guys going to be ok?” Dean asked them.

                Philip looked up at him from where he had buried his head in Shotaro’s shoulders. “Who knows what the future holds? We’ve all had such… separate ways.”

                “Will you two be ok?” Shotaro asked the angel and his hunter.

                “Don’t know yet, I may settle down… or I may go back to hunting. Like Philip said, I don’t know yet,” Dean smiled.

                “Its time to go, Shotaro,” Philip reminded. “I want to go home, back to the agency.”

                Shotaro smiled then he held out his hand to Dean. “Hard-boiled men always do handshakes.”

                “You’re half-boiled,” Philip sighed.

                Shotaro seemed to ignore that as Dean shook his hand.

                “I’ll see you around again, someday. Its time to go our separate ways. Take care of my friend, Dean. You break his heart, I break you,” Shotaro warned.

                “Good, because I better not see Philip hurt by you or I’m coming after you,” Dean joked.

                Shotaro smiled at Dean before turning to W’s cycle and pulling Philip with him. Shotaro got on and put his helmet on, Philip following, still being extra clingy.

                “Wait, Shotaro, where are you going?” Castiel asked.

                Dean could hear Shotaro chuckle. “Wherever the road takes us.” Then he started up the bike and pulled away.

                Castiel turned to Dean. “What are you going to do, Dean?”

                “Settle down,” Dean answered before turning to his recently recovered ’67 chevy Impala.

                Castiel gulped back tears before turning away.

                “Cas, you coming?” Dean asked as he opened the passenger door. “I really can’t settle down if my boyfriend doesn’t come with me.”

 

It would have been a gift to say everybody in the army lived a good, long life after that. But that wasn’t true. Their battles were still going on in their world and they went willingly. They fought with the determination that they did that day, and their stories continued on. Many perished in the fight and were lost in time. The one person who was able to cross into worlds carried messages back and forth for people for a good long while. He would close off the passage to the world when the familiar person would die, because it hurt him just as much. Some of the allied forces never heard from their friends again, never saw them again. Some friendships turned stale and weathered away as they were split apart by time and space. Romances died and people forgot what they had done. Nobody ever found out that for one minute, the allied forces of all their worlds saved everything at once. To say that everyone got to meet up in the afterlife and live happily together would be a lie. Because some people didn’t die like Jen who still protected the Earth long after the Human race died out and a new one rose. She trudged through space and time alone and forgotten, her heart broken to pieces. But she went on, like she was supposed to. Some died and went to the Underworld or Elysium like Percy Jackson and the demigods. Some went to Heaven. But that was the greatest story in the history of stories, though. The ultimate ally mash up… and it remained in the memories of all the people who participated. It was the greatest story to never be told, to be hinted about. To be carried along through the ages until all those who fought in it perished or was left behind by time itself. And life went on.


	12. Chapter 12: Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ending to a beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short little chapter, to tie up this story. The last chaper! WOO HOO! Enjoy it! Check out, Kamen Rider W fans, my newest story. A Pacific Rim Au story! :D

An aroma of fresh coffee and pancakes reached Dean’s nose from his bedroom. He slowly got up and pulled a rob over himself as he shuffled into the kitchen. Cas stood in front of the stove with nothing but his boxers on and Dean smiled. The sun shined off of him in just the right way that made him glow like he used to. Every since Dean and Cas settled down, Castiel fell from his Grace once more, permanently. Dean walked up behind Cas and wrapped his arms around the man and buried his nose into his shoulder blades.

                “Hello, Dean,” Cas greeted. “How did you sleep.”

                “Better, since you were there baby. You’re an angel,” Dean flirted.

                “No, correction Dean. I was an angel,” Cas dead panned and Dean laughed.

                “I love you man,” Dean said and it was true.

                He thought maybe saying those three words to anybody, even Cas, would be hard. Yet, it just flowed out of his mouth like Oxygen and Dean couldn’t quit saying it. He really did love his guardian angel and he wanted Cas to know it, to feel it.

                “I love you to , Dean,” Cas answered and Dean smiled.

                Then he whirled the man around and grabbed Cas’s arms. He brought them up and wrapped them around his shoulders and he danced with the man he loved to whatever music they decided to hear. It was like the ground met the sky, and it was perfect.

 

                _Shotaro was on his knees as a green arm was holding a knife against the man’s throat. Philip could feel anger shoot through his body as Shotaro put his hand on Philip’s arm._

_“Philip… p-please,” Shotaro cried out before Philip slashed the knife through his throat and Shotaro fell to the ground, bleeding to death._

                Philip sat straight up in bed, cold sweat running down his arms. His hands shook and an intense craving sat in the pit of his stomach. He shakily studied the remains of a bio connector on his shoulder. He was having another withdraw. Philip desperately wanted to wake up Shotaro and have the man comfort him, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. He deserved to suffer. Philip crawled out of the blankets and was immediately hit by the bitter cold winter air. He pushed his feet into his boots. He pulled on one of Shotaro’s jackets and unlocked the agency door before stepping out. Philip descended down the stairs and out the outside door. He watched as his breath crystallized in the dim street lamps on their street.

                Shotaro, on the other hand had felt immediately when Philip had gotten out. He had been noticing that every few nights Philip would wake up and leave for hours on end. And Shotaro had started fearing the worst, so he got up to and grabbed his shoes and coat. Then he waited for a few seconds to hear the doors downstairs close before Shotaro ran after Philip. As soon as he got out the door he saw Philip leaned up against the wall sitting in the snow.

                “Philip,” Shotaro said and the younger man’s head wiped back to see him.

                It was dark out, so Shotaro could only see half of his face… and it worried him. Then Philip got to his feet and engulfed Shotaro in a hug.

                “I’m having withdrawls S-shotaro,” Philip cried. “I want to be a dopant sometimes so bad that I have to get away.”

                Shotaro stroked Philip’s hair. “You should have told me, Philip. Come back to bed, we’ll figure this out in the morning.”

                Philip nodded before following Shotaro back into the agency and back to bed. They both striped to their boxers and crawled into bed. Philip pressed against Shotaro’s back as Shotaro spooned him. He stroked Philip’s shoulder where he had had the bio connector.

                “We’ll get through this, Philip. I promise you. We’ll figure this out. You know why,” Shotaro said quietly.

                Philip shook his head.

                “Its because you’re my family, and I love you,” Shotaro said and Philip smiled as he snuggled in closer to the man.

                “I love you to, Shotaro. Even though you’re a half-boiled man,” Philip said before he fell asleep.

                In the end, Shotaro and Philip did figure it out. Even though Philip had all kinds of scars on his body and occasionally withdraws, Shotaro remained with him all the way. There love was the stuff of legends, the best kind. Shotaro would go through hell for Philip… and he did. And Philip would do the same.

 


End file.
